The Xmas Club
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Filch é encarregado de cuidar de cinco alunos bagunceiros durante a detenção de Natal. Quem são eles? Snape, Black, Mckinnon ... !Fic baseada no filme "O Clube dos Cinco"! McKinnon/Snape. Black/OC
1. Pegos no ato

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Olg'Austen a.k.a Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo:**Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The****Xmas****Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John****Hughes**)

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 1: Pegos no ato.**

Penélope Lane apressou seus passos pelos corredores do castelo, estava à caminho do segundo andar. Há meia hora atrás, seu amigo, Severus Snape, a deixara sozinha na biblioteca com a desculpa de que iria _acertar__as__contas_com Sirius Black_._Cansado de sempre ser humilhado por aquele _patife_, Severus tentaria se vingar do grifinório naquela mesma noite.

Uma discussão boba não duraria mais do que meia hora. Penélope estava preocupada, precisava impedir Snape de fazer qualquer besteira, e, apesar dessa lealdade não ser recíproca, ela não o deixaria cumprir outra semana de detenção.

_Era__tudo__culpa__de__Sirius__Black._Se ele não tivesse provocado Severus, naquele momento ela poderia estar estudando para as provas finais que sucederiam o Natal, ou, arrumando suas malas, afinal, passaria o feriado em casa: Em família_._ Ela odiava estar em família, odiava o modo como eles a criticavam e odiava ter que voltar pra Liverpool. Mas, disso Sirius Black não tinha a mínima culpa.

Marlene Mckinnon queria estar dormindo. Queria estar em seu dormitório, e mesmo que ouvindo os roncos da sua prima, queria estar lá. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que ficar até altas horas da noite perambulando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, à procura de alguma confusão. _Ser__monitora__não__era__fácil_. Quando, há alguns anos, foi nomeada, sentiu-se radiante, mas, bastou uma semana para que aquele brilho sumisse de seus olhos.

E, mesmo que sempre ao lado de Remus Lupin, Marlene não gostava de fazer a ronda noturna. Há dias ela não dormia bem, pois há dias aqueles malditos sonserinos furavam com os horários. Eles nunca apareciam para fazer o trabalho deles, e a tarefa de encobri-los sempre sobrava para ela e pro seu amigo grifinório.

Remus Lupin gostava de fazer a ronda noturna, gostava de olhar para o céu e perceber que a lua ainda estava nova. Naqueles momentos, ele se sentia um garoto normal. Naquela posição, ele não era um licantropo, ele era o monitor chefe da Grifinória, e, aquilo era _bom_ _demais._O único problema que viria a acontecer durante à ronda noturna, na pré-véspera de Natal, seria o tão esperado duelo de que ouviu Sirius comentar:

— Hoje, o Ranhoso vai comer terra.

Ele e James ( que já devia estar à milhas de Hogwarts, em sua confortável casa) tentaram convencê-lo de que aquilo não era a melhor coisa a ser feita. Mas, Black não os ouviu. Padfoot era teimoso e estava crente de que não sofreria nenhuma conseqüência daquilo.

Os gritos de Snape ecoavam pelos corredores maldizendo e azarando o ágil Sirius Black. Faíscas cintilantes escapavam da ponta de suas varinhas. O grifinório gargalhava. Snape espumava de raiva.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein, Ranhoso?

Snape revidou àquela provocação com um feitiço, mas Black soube ser rápido.

— _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Snape voou alguns metros, bem distante de sua mão. Black correu ao seu encontro, o ameaçando, fincando aquele _maldito_ pedaço de madeira no seu pescoço.

O mais belo tentava proferir algum feitiço, mas, de seus lábios não saíam som algum.

— Aposto que nem sabe como se escreve. — Snape o provocava — Começa com "A".

— Cala boca! — o outro exigiu, nervoso.

— Devolva a minha varinha e eu lhe mostrarei a maldição certa.

Há alguns corredores dali, Mckinnon e Lupin, faziam o seu trabalho.

— Vá na frente, Remus. — ela pediu ao rapaz — Cansei dessas briguinhas estúpidas. Daqui a pouco eu chego lá.

Remus atendeu ao pedido da corvinal, e correu a caminho dos dois jovens brigões. Porem, antes que chegasse àquela ceninha, sentiu-se empurrado por um vulto que passara por ele às pressas.

— Ei! Não pode correr pelo corredor a uma hora dessas, senhorita Lane!

Penélope chegara à frente de Lupin, e, como já era esperado, surpreendeu o _maldito_ Black ameaçando Severus contra parede. Se o rapaz desarmado respirasse a fundo, sua glote seria atingida pela ponta da varinha do grifinório. Penélope Lane não perdeu tempo, revelou de dentro de suas vestes a sua própria varinha, e, mesmo longe, a empunhou na direção de Sirius.

— _Estupefaça!_— a garota gritou. Sirius foi ao chão.

— Ah! É dois contra um, Ranhoso? — o belo grifinório disse por entre os dentes, antes de se levantar.

A iniciativa de Penélope não agradou à Snape. A seu ver, não havia motivo para aquela intromissão. _Ele__não__estava__se__dando__mal_. As posições iriam mudar, e no final Severus sairia vencedor. Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava.

— Penélope, o que pensa que está fazendo?

— Te salvando, seu idiota! — ela respondeu, seca. — Pode vir, Black. Estou pronta!

E, antes que aquele _duelo_recomeçasse. Remus Lupin, ainda abalado com o empurrão que levara, chegou ate eles os interrompendo.

— Vocês três enlouqueceram?

— Sai daqui Monny! — Sirius lhe gritou

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Penélope concordou com o grifinório.

— É! Saia daqui, seu mestiço! — Ela sabia usar a sua língua ferina.

— Cala a boca, sua vaca! — Black retrucou — Expelliarmus. — Agora, era ela quem havia perdido a varinha.

Penélope e Severus estavam desarmados, e, como se esperasse anos por aquilo, Black os cercou, ameaçando-os.

Em face da posição em que se encontrava, Snape se amaldiçoou por ter uma amiga tão inconseqüente. Afinal, aquele teatrinho não estaria acontecendo se ela não fosse tão _burra._

— Burro é você, ok? — ela voltou-se a ele — O que acha que iria conseguir com esse duelo idiota?

— Calem-se! —Sirius exigia, lhes apontando a varinha — E você sua cobra — ele voltou-se à garota — Peça desculpas ao Remus!

Ela se negou

— Pare com isso, Sirius! — o castanho, envergonhado, tentava colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça do seu amigo. — Já deu por hoje, ok?

— Vamos, Lane, repita comigo — ele insistia — "Me perdoe, Remus Lupin"

— Que ridículo! — Snape exclamou num muxoxo.

Black fez menção para que ele se calasse.

— Vamos, Lane, repita!

Penélope riu, e, fingindo se dar por vencida; voltou-se ao monitor _fracote._

— Lupin — ela tomou a palavra — Eu te perdôo por ser um mestiço imundo!

Sirius fora tomado por uma fúria, e já pensava em vários meios de azarar aquela sonserina quando fora interrompido por uma voz às suas costas. Era Marlene McKinnon.

—Sirius? — ela exclamou decepcionada. Sirius ameaçava dois alunos _indefesos,_ e Remus assistia a tudo de camarote?

Uma primeira impressão pode ter vários significados, mas o pior deles é o que sempre fica.

— Lene? — assustado, Black voltou-se à monitora — O que você faz aqui?

— Ronda noturna, oras!

O diretor caminhava de uma ponta a outra de sua sala, evitando mirar àquele quarteto indiciplinado. Parada ao seu lado, a exemplar corvinal franzia o cenho vigiando as atitudes dos outros. Snape espiava Black pelo o canto dos olhos, e este tentava dizer algo à Remus, porem o silencio não lhe permitia. Ao lado de Severus, Penélope jazia calada sem transparecer nenhuma emoção.

— Muito me admira — o diretor tomara a palavra — Que você, senhor Lupin, esteja metido nessa coisa toda.

— Mas, Professor - - — Sirius ensaiou defender o outro. Mas o diretor não lhe permitiu.

Dumbledore se voltou ao garoto magricela ao lado de Black, disposto a livrá-lo daquela culpa.

— Me fale o que estava fazendo naquele corredor, sr. Lupin.

— Professor, eu estava fazendo a ronda noturna junto à minha colega McKinnon, quando ouvimos gritos. Daí, ela me pediu que eu fosse averiguar - -

O diretor voltou-se garota ao seu lado, surpreso:

— Isso é verdade?

— Sim, professor. — ela respondeu, sem hesitar — Mas, quando eu segui seus passos, ele já tinha entrado na briga.

Houvera um mal entendido, e Sirius não deixaria seu amigo se meter numa confusão daquelas de graça:

— Você entendeu mal, Lene!

— Cala boca, Sirius! — ela esbravejou.

Aquilo não se fazia necessário, mas sua paciência havia chegado ao limite. Ela não dormia há três dias; quando não estava nas rondas noturnas, passava as noites em claro pensando em sua família, nos NIEMs e nos olhos azulados que agora a encaravam assustados.

— Calma, Lene! — ele repetiu. Mas ela o ignorou

— Eu sei o que vi, professor!

— Senhorita McKinnon! — o velho tentava falar, mas ela estava histérica. — Se acalme. Ninguém a esta chamando de mentirosa

— EU NÃO SOU MENTIROSA!

O então quieto, Severus, girou seu pescoço na direção de Marlene, a fim de conseguir uma visão melhor daquela cena. Penélope, ao seu lado, tentava não rir, e enquanto que Sirius recolhia-se a sua insignificância, Lupin parecia mais desesperado que o próprio diretor.

— Ninguém disse isso, senhorita!

Mas ela parecia não ouvir, tinha muitas coisas que precisavam ser ditas. Ou pelo menos assim ela achava.

— Sirius quer que eu passe por mentirosa, mas eu não sou mentirosa!

— Sabemos disso, menina. Olhe - -

— Espera aí! — ela interrompeu o diretor — Eu ainda não terminei de falar!

A risada de Penélope ecoou pela sala, Marlene metralhou a outra com os olhos antes de, finalmente, cair na real. A corvinal havia acabado de comprar a primeira detenção de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A**

**Essa** Lene McKinnon; não pertence a _mim_, nem a _você_, nem à_JK_.

Ela é todinha das irmãs mais queridas do f.f : Tati Cullen e Nina Rickman. ;)

Que a idealizaram assim em aparência

**!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!**


	2. Indivíduos Individuais

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 2: Indivíduos Individuais.**

O castelo estava vazio, e excetuando àqueles cinco alunos, só havia mais uma alma viva nas dependências da Escola. Argus Filch, o pior monitor que existia em Hogwarts. Mas, ele não era realmente um monitor, nunca tivera chances de se tornar um. O zelador era um aborto e, na sua vida, nunca havia estudado magia.

O homem era um frustrado, e gostava de descontar suas privações nos alunos encrenqueiros. Na pré-véspera de Natal fora chamado a um trabalho pelo professor Dumbledore. _Pajear cinco delinqüentes:_

- Sirius Black; grifinório, brigão e atrevido.

- Remus Lupin; grifinório, doente e desconfiado.

- Marlene McKinnon; corvinal, popular e metida à heroína (como toda a sua família)

- Severus Snape; sonserino, antipático e por força do destino; mestiço (Filch nunca havia conhecido um sonserino mestiço)

- Penélope Lane; sonserina, inquieta, e mal educada.

Filch achava conhecer cada aluno de Hogwarts muito bem. Topava com eles todos os dias pelos corredores e; _os conhecia muito bem._ Mas, na verdade o homem apenas julgava-os como queria.

--

Penélope ficou feliz com a detenção. Dessa forma não teria de passar o Natal com a sua odiada família. Foi difícil explicar esse fato a eles, mas, no fim eles aceitaram porque pelo menos assim: os seus erros seriam _castigados. _Ela parecia incorrigível, mas segundo a sua família; aquele feriado em Hogwarts a _mudaria de vez._

A menina estava tão radiante que nem se importou com a felicidade que seus irmãos transpareceram ao imaginá-la cumprindo detenção: Pendurada nas torres das masmorras. Lane sabia mentir como ninguém. Mas, só de pensar que passaria o Natal ao lado do seu Severus...

--

Marlene, de princípio, se recusou a cumprir aquela detenção. Ela não merecia aquilo. Não tinha nascido pra aquilo. Era uma aluna exemplar, uma filha exemplar e uma monitora exemplar. Sem sombra de dúvidas, ela estava ali por engano.

Passaria o Natal ao lado de gente como Severus Snape (um sonserino maldoso) e Penélope Lane (a esquecida por Merlin). Sem falar que Sirius Black também estaria lá, ele era o cara mais sacana que ela já havia conhecido. Aliás, Marlene não era a única garota que achava isso: todas as ex-namoradas do rapaz também o viam como o pior ser humano a caminhar sobre a Terra.

--

Remus não estava. Não estava em parte alguma. Sua mente flutuava a alguns centímetros de sua cabeça. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que passaria o natal longe de sua família.

Sem a ceia que sua mãe preparava e sem as histórias que o seu pai-herói contava. Estaria sem seus livros antes de adormecer, sem a lareira acesa na sala de estar e sem os discursos à mesa que o seu tio sempre ensaiava. Sua família não era perfeita, mas chegava próxima àquelas dos comerciais de margarina.

--

Sirius não se importava com o Natal. Pelo menos era isso que ele queria que os outros pensassem. Se não fosse por essa detenção, passaria o dia trancafiado em seu quarto. Não ganharia presentes. Não os ganharia por que não os merecia. Ele sempre fora um mau menino.

Bebia firewhiskey escondido, tinha várias garotas e nenhuma namorada, brigava constantemente com sonserinos, gostava de mestiços e fazia amizade com sangues-ruins. Sirius Black não era digno da visita do bom velhinho. Aliás, ele não era digno de nada aos olhos da sua _amada _família.

--

Severus também não gostava do Natal, mas, seu pai o forçava a gostar. Sua mãe também não enxergava o real significado daquela data, mas, seu marido era cristão e obedecê-lo sempre fez as coisas correrem mediocremente bem. No final, o filho deles pagaria caro por ter faltado àquela festa.

O jovem Snape era um Sirius enrustido, mas isso ele nunca assumiria. Ele também sabia ser ruim, odiado, atrevido e por vezes amado, mas não tentava. Era feio e não bebia, nunca teve milhares de garotas aos seus pés, nenhuma namorada, mas nenhuma liberdade.

- -

Penélope rompeu à biblioteca, passou discretamente os olhos por todos que ali estavam. Severus ainda não chegara. _Marlene e os grifinórios já estavam lá._ A sonserina sentou-se a ultima mesa em meio aos livros velhos de feitiços. Todos esperavam por Filch, ela por Snape.

Não demorou muito pra que ele _iluminasse_ a sala com a sua presença. Porem, sem olhar no rosto de ninguém, Snape seguiu até à mesa ao lado de McKinnon e ali mesmo se acomodou. Penélope poderia tê-lo chamado, exigido um _Bom dia, Penny. _Mas ela nunca fora acostumada a pedir pelas coisas.

Com o canto dos olhos, Marlene mirou àquela estranha figura ao seu lado, porem logo se voltou ao seu ex-namorado que lhe cutucava o ombro.

— Ei, Lene — ele sussurrava — Ainda está com raiva de mim?

A garota não respondia, mas ele não se cansava. Na verdade quem já estava cheio daquilo era Remus que, ao seu lado, tentava manter a calma

— Que merda. Me responde, Lene!

Mas, a garota nem precisou se recusar a respondê-lo. O aguardado zelador acabara de chegar com as ordens a que lhe foram incumbidas em mãos.

— Bem, bem. — o homem mal-acabado dizia — Aqui estamos.

— Eu não devia estar aqui! — Marlene esbravejara

— Não? — ele repetiu com ironia — Tem certeza disso, senhorita McCartney?

— É McKinnon! — ela o corrigiu — E, não vejo o porquê de (eu) estar nessa detenção. Se puder me liberar, ainda pretendo cear em família e- -

Mas o velho a interrompeu, dando de ombros

— São 7:30 — ele disse, confirmando a hora em seu relógio de bolso. — Terão até as quatro da tarde para pensar no porquê de estarem aqui.

Aquela era a sua chance de humilhar aqueles arruaceiros. Só Remus parecia não compreender o sadismo estampado na voz daquele homem.

— Na verdade somos apenas alunos pagando detenção. O senhor não tem o direito de - -

— Cale-se, grifinório! — Filch ordenou — Terão muito tempo pra pensar sobre quem realmente são.

— Velho idiota — Sirius deixou-se dizer.

— Pensar calados, Black! — o homem gritara diante do atrevimento do rapaz — Colocarei um pouco de disciplina em vocês.

— Sei - - — o garoto insistia

— Mas, não posso esquecer dos meus _reais_ afazeres, então; ela — Ele dizia apontando para a gata aos seus pés — Ficará aqui, de olhos bem abertos.

Aquele animal ficaria de olho neles por todo o dia, era um bicho fiel e qualquer movimento em falso que algum daqueles alunos ensaiasse seria delatado por ela. Black não gostava de ser vigiado.

— Basta uns bons chutes e - -

Filch não o deixou concluir àquela frase.

— Faça isso e será expulso, Black!

— Pára de tentar chamar atenção, Sirius — Marlene lhe dirigira a palavra.

— Ah, agora eu existo, Lene? Pensei que estava me ignorando!

— Calem-se os dois! — o velho ordenou, mas parecia que somente Marlene o havia ouvido. — Uma folha de pergaminho para cada um. Mil palavras.

Aquelas palavras despertaram, o sonserino sentado ao lado de Marlene

— Mil palavras?!

— Sim, menino Snape — o zelador lhe respondeu — Mil palavras. Só pra vocês responderem à pergunta que não quer calar: Quem diabos são vocês?

Ao ver de Sirius aquilo não passava de uma grande perda de tempo:

— Que diabos de _redação_ é essa? — ele exclamou espreguiçando-se na cadeira

— Já disse pra ficar calado, sr. Black.

— De qualquer jeito, — o rapaz dizia voltando-se aos seus demais colegas — Não poderíamos escrever de mãos atadas, poderíamos?

— O professor Dumbledore me deu essa ordem, e também plenos poderes para lhes aplicar quantas detenções forem preciso.

— Grande coisa — Sirius tornou a provocar.

— Repita, Black. — o zelador incitou — Repita e terá mais uma semana de detenção.

E assim, ele fez:

— Grande coisa!

— Ótimo, está detido por uma semana, seu grifinoriozinho petulante.

Black riu. Era preciso mais do que uma semana de detenção para tirá-lo do sério.

— Pelo menos eu não sou um aborto, sr Zelador.

— Um mês de detenção, Black!

— Só isso?!

Penélope não estava mais agüentando aquela discussãozinha infantil. Segurou-se até onde pôde. _Sirius Black é masoquista ou o quê?_

— Cale-se, Black!

Todos os olhares se voltaram à garota. Até o presente momento ela estivera calada, por que então explodira daquela forma?

Não ligando para o pedido dela, Sirius continuou discutindo com o zelador.

— Desde quando você se importa com o Black? — Severus voltou-se a ela num cochicho.

— Desde que você entrou aqui.

— Do que está falando?! — ele a indagou, confuso.

— Bom dia pra você, também Sr. Snape. — ela o cumprimentou, como se o visse pela primeira vez naquele dia — Está feliz aí, ao lado da McKinnon?

— Está com ciúmes?

— Eu? Jamais! — ela mentiu — E você, está?

— De quem?

— Daquele estúpido, oras

— SEIS MESES DE DETENÇÃO, BLACK!

A voz de Filch quebrou com a harmonia dos sussurros sonserinos. O velho quase nunca gritava, apenas ostentava seu habitual sadismo por trás das palavras sibilantes. Sirius havia realmente lhe esgotado a paciência.

— Na verdade, senhor. — Remus se pronunciara ao ouvir o exagero do homem — Só temos mais 5 meses de aula.

* * *

**N/A:**

Sei que Sirius não era tão desrespeitoso assim.

Sei que Hogwarts nunca esteve vazia no Natal

E, sei que no sétimo ano, Black não morava mais com a família.

Mas isso aqui é uma fic, e eu me orgulho dela rs.

* * *

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	3. Perca o seu tempo!

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 3: Perca o seu tempo! **

Há duas horas Filch os havia deixado sozinhos com aquela gata. Madame Norris não desprendia seus pequenos olhinhos daqueles cinco alunos. Gatos não falavam, e isso era bom por que ela não podia reclamar de nada. O zelador reclamaria se estivesse ali, afinal, apenas Remus Lupin, tentava redigir aquela _maldita_ redação.

Penélope rabiscava algo em seu pergaminho, Marlene tentava recuperar o sono perdido, Sirius se sentava displicentemente com os pés sobre a mesa, e Severus chegava ao ápice do tédio terminando de contar quantos livros de transfiguração havia na prateleira ao seu lado.

Dezenas de bolinhas de papel já circundavam o assento de Lupin, tudo o que ele escrevia ia pro lixo. Bem, na verdade ia pro chão - em forma de bolinha de papel.

— Lupin — Snape voltou-se ao outro — Está emporcalhando a biblioteca.

Mas Remus não pôde responder, Sirius lhe tomara a palavra.

— Porque não continua calado, Ranhoso?

— Ei, Padfoot — o licantropo chamou-lhe a atenção —Por que não deixa que eu me defenda?

— O que é isso Moony?

— Estou cansado de não fazer nada, OK? — ele retrucou — Eu sei me defender.

Para Sirius, defendê-lo não era nada demais, Remus era o seu melhor amigo, e aquilo sempre fizera parte da rotina dos Marotos.

— Está se voltando contra mim? É isso?

— Não digo _contra_, mas, por favor, me deixe respirar!

— Respirar? — o moreno repetiu, decepcionado.

— Ah não se faça de ofendido, Padfoot. — o outro lhe disse vendo-o se levantar, indo de encontro às cadeiras ao fundo — Lembre-se de que eu só estou aqui por - -

Mas Black o interrompera dramaticamente

— Por hoje; Não fale mais comigo, Remus.

Penélope voltou seu olhar ao garoto a poucos metros dela. O cheiro cítrico dele a enjoava.

— E aí, cobrinha? — ele a cumprimentou, livrando-se da franja rebelde que teimava em lhe cair sobre os olhos.

— Vá embora, Black — Lane disse por entre os dentes, evitando o olhar Snape que se voltara pra aquela cena — Volte pro seu poleiro.

— Não. — ele respondeu aumentando o tom de voz — Talvez aqui, eu arranje novas amizades! — Remus pareceu não se importar

— Mas, eu não quero a sua amizade.

— Será que vocês podiam calar a boca?!! — Marlene despertara, já gritando — Estou tentando dormir!

— Biblioteca não é lugar para dormir, McKinnon — Severus se dirigiu à garota sonolenta — E gritar também não é permitido.

Por um instante, Marlene não se importou com as regras. O lugar dela não era ali e, quando não se pertence a um lugar, não é preciso seguir as regras dele.

— Eu durmo e grito aonde eu quiser, Sr. Snape.

— Dá licença! — Remus se pronunciou — Esse bicho vai acabar chamando o Filch de volta. Porque vocês não se calam e começam a fazer as suas redações?

— Concordo com o Remus — a corvinal respondeu — Apesar de ele ser um péssimo monitor e...

— Para com isso, McKinnon! — o rapaz ofendido bradou — Vocês podiam ficar calados?!

Por alguns segundos o silêncio voltou a imperar naquele recinto, porem, logo fora quebrado por alguns muxoxos de Snape:

— Sou bom em poções, e não em inglês.

— Não é inglês, seu idiota — Sirius retrucou — É redação.

— Não o chame de idiota, Sirius — Penélope se meteu, e como sempre Severus não gostou.

— Me chamou de Sirius? — o grifinório continuou, achando graça da intimidade a que ela lhe referira. — Não era Black?

— Ah, vá se f - -

— Você é muito mal educada, Lane

E, ela realmente era, mas não aceitaria que algum grifinório lhe disse isso.

— O que alguns minutos trancada, com você, numa biblioteca não fazem, hein?

— Hum. Comigo? — ele repetiu a provocando — Trancada?

A frente deles, Severus riu. Calado, mas riu.

— Cala a boca, Black — ela esbravejou, irritada.

— Ta começando a imaginar coisinhas sujas, hein Lane?!

— SEU ESTÚPIDO! — o grito dela espantou a Madame Norris.

— Ótimo! — Remus exclamou. — Agora estamos ferrados. Sirius volte pro seu lugar!

— Não! Deixe-o lá, Remus — Marlene pedira.

— Filch já está a caminho! Ninguém pode estar fora do seu lugar.

Sirius fingia não entender, ele sabia ser pirracento.

— Eu vou ficar exatamente aqui!

— Não vai não! Vá pra lá, Black — Penny, ao seu lado, dizia ameaçando derrubá-lo da cadeira.

— Merlin, será que ninguém me quer em canto algum?!

Snape voltou a rir, até agora ele era o que menos se pronunciava.

— Nem os seus pais te querem por perto — o sonserino deixou-se dizer, com a sua habitual voz arrastada.

Sirius se levantou de pronto e, aproximou-se do sonserino à sua frente. Colou seu punho no queixo pronunciado do rapaz e exigiu explicações.

— O que você sabe sobre a minha família, Ranhoso?

— Eu sei mais do que você imagina — o rapaz sentado disse, afastando as mãos do grifinório. — Não seja idiota, vá se sentar--

— Sirius Black — Filch chegara — Volte pro seu lugar

— Volto se eu quiser!

— Vocês são os piores delinqüentes de que já tomei conta! — Filch comentou, arrastando Black pro seu lugar — Me fizeram perder o feriado!

— Nós não gostamos do Natal. — o rapaz que acabara de ser _devolvido_ à cadeira falou por todos.

Nenhum dos outros procurou corrigi-lo, nem Remus Lupin que parecia gostar muito daquela data.

— Ahn - - Vocês não gostam do Natal?! — O velho repetiu, debochado — Pois, saibam que eu odeio vigiá-los no Natal!

Filch não esperou por mais uma provocação de Black. O homem disse aquelas palavras e simplesmente saiu dali, sua fiel companheira também o seguiu. _Como assim ela o seguiu?_

— Estamos livres? — Sirius se perguntou antes da voz do zelador ecoar por trás da porta:

— Sonserino e Corvinal, me sigam!

Snape e McKinnon se levantaram com a ordem de Filch, Black tentou segui-los, mas Marlene fez suas as palavras do velho. Apenas ela e Severus tinham sido chamados por ele.

--

Ela caminhava passos à frente e o garoto-morcego a seguia arrastando os pés. Marlene olhou algumas vezes para trás a fim de se certificar se ele ainda estava ali, e ele realmente estava. Snape a mirava com aqueles grandes olhos negros. Ele não fazia de propósito (isso pelo menos ela achava), mas, o modo como observava o mundo a sua volta o fazia parecer um psicopata à espreita esperando sua próxima vítima.

Os dois foram incumbidos pelo zelador de irem buscar comida na cozinha. A hora do almoço se aproximava e, mesmo que a vontade de Filch fosse de deixá-los morrer de fome, Dumbledore não concordaria com isso.

— Então - - — ela quebrou o silêncio, retardando os próprios passos — Natal em Hogwarts é um saço, hein? — Snape não respondeu, apenas continuou no mesmo ritmo, a metralhando com os olhos. — Se sente bem passando o feriado longe da família? — ela insistiu, mas o rapaz não respondeu — Ah! Esquece o que eu disse, ta?

Eles dobraram no corredor à esquerda e por fim chegaram à cozinha. Marlene entrou, Severus preferiu ficar à porta aguardando. Poucos minutos depois, ela saiu de lá carregada de frutas e sacolas cheias de mantimentos.

— Não vai me ajudar a carregar? — ela exigiu, mas ele continuou calado. Severus não era um cavalheiro, e agora era ele quem andava passos à frente dela. — Se Sirius tivesse vindo - -

— E você, McKinnon? — ele disse, dando meia volta em direção a ela.

Snape aproximou-se da corvinal, lhe tomando a cesta de frutas - e somente a cesta de frutas.

— Eu o quê? — ela perguntou confusa

— Você gosta de cear em família?

— Mas, é claro! — Marlene exclamou — Somos os McKinnon! Uma família unida. O feriado é cristão, mas comemoramos como os bons cidadãos que somos e - -

— Hm - - — ele soltara um muxoxo

— O que foi?

— Quando vai começar a falar a verdade?

--

Era a centésima bolinha de papel que Remus jogara no chão e era a milésima vez que Penélope tentava se livrar das perguntas idiotas de Black. Desde que Marlene e Severus saíram por aquela porta o rapaz não havia parado quieto em seu lugar. Ele olhava da porta para o absorto Remus e, dele pra a entediada Penélope.

— Então — ele voltou-se a garota — Vocês estão namorando?

Penélope se segurou para não estourar com aquela pergunta.

— Porque você não vai encher o saco daquele _nerd_ ali, hein?

Black deu de ombros

— Hum. Ficou nervosinha? Então, você e o ranhoso estão - -

— Não! Nós não estamos namorando!

— Estão ficando? — ele insistia — Brincando? Trepando?

— Black, seu filho da p– -

Penny ensaiou um impropério, mas Sirius não lhe permitiu.

— Opa! Palavra obscena em lábios inocentes.

— Estúpido! — ela bradou — Eu não sou inocente!

— Ah, não? — ele fingiu-se surpreso — Você é virgem, Lane?

Penélope franziu o cenho, sem saber o que responderia, preferiu ignorá-lo.

— Eu aposto todas as detenções do mundo que sim.

— Ignore ele, Lane — a voz de Lupin ecoou abafada por trás do pergaminho.

— Moony — Sirius voltou-se ao amigo do lado oposto da biblioteca — Ela não pode me ignorar nem se tentar.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Tati** e **Nina** obrigada pelas revisadas, meninas!!!

**!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!**


	4. A Heroína

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 4: A Heroína**

Marlene e Severus romperam à porta trazendo o almoço dos alunos _detidos_. Rótulo esse que eles também não estavam excluídos de ostentar, os dois ainda estavam em detenção e não significava nada o fato deles terem estado fora da biblioteca por apenas dez minutos.

— Eu e os meus pais nós nos damos muito _bem_, Severus

McKinnon parecia contrariada, e Snape parecia ter conseguido o que queria: contrariá-la. Como se fossem dois velhos conhecidos, Severus lhe havia exposto tudo o que achava sobre a relação filha McKinnon versus família McKinnon.

— Quando você diz "bem" não quer realmente dizê-lo.

— Ah! Não? E como você sabe disso?

— Simples, você não é nada, Mckinnon. — ele concluía calmamente — Você é apenas o reflexo da sua família de aurores. Como pode chamar isso de "se dar bem".

— Snape, não lhe dei liberdade pra falar desse jeito comigo!

— Você namorou um babaca, passa noites em claro vagando pelos corredores, e não tem vontade própria.

O grupo que os aguardava voltou seus olhares para a dupla que discutia. Eles pareciam não notar a platéia, mesmo estando Marlene distribuindo frutas entre ela e Severus lhes atirando pequenas barras de cereais.

— Vou fingir que isso me atingiu, OK?

— OK — ele concordou

— Você nem me conhece. Como pode julgar uma pessoa dessa forma?!

— Snape sabe Legilimência. — Penélope os interrompeu. Às vezes, ela gostava de fazer isso com as pessoas: Interrompê-las com revelações bombásticas.

O sonserino não acreditou no que ouviu Penélope dizer. Aquele era um segredo seu que ela somente havia descoberto depois de, por meses, bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

— Obrigado, Penélope — ele fingiu agradecer à petulância dela.

— De nada, Severus. — ela deu de ombros.

Sirius boquiabriu-se. Nunca pensou que o _inútil_ Severus Snape sabia fazer algo daquele patamar. Na verdade, Black não sabia nem o real significado daquela palavra; _Legilimência._

— Você usa essa _habilidade_- -— Para o grifinório era difícil assumir que o outro tinha habilidade em alguma coisa — Em todo mundo, seu ranhoso safado?

— Não, só em quem me interessa.

Marlene se engasgou a poucos metros de Penélope. A corvinal preferiu não tocar mais naquele assunto, e ao servir Black de uma pêra bem suculenta, recebeu uma reclamação em resposta.

— Porque ela - - — ele dizia apontando pra Penélope ao seu lado — - - Ganhou uma maçã? Eu não gosto de pêras.

— Sirius, por favor, — Marlene implorava por entre os dentes — Pare de tentar chamar atenção.

— Eu também quero uma daquelas!

— Só tinha aquela, Ok? — Mas, Sirius sabia ser infantil ao ponto de fazer as pessoas voltarem atrás e _pedirem penico _— Penélope - -

— O que é? — Lane perguntou de má vontade.

— Poderia trocar de fruta com o Sirius?

— Nem que você me mate e rasgue a minha barriga, expondo todas as minhas tripas eu devolverei essa maçã.

— Agrh! — Black ansiou vomitar só de imaginar aquela cena — Agora eu não quero mais!

— Que nojenta! — a corvinal exclamou com asco do que agora presenciava:

Lane passava a língua por toda a casca da fruta, provocando sulcos com os dentes e espalhando saliva por toda a extremidade dela.

— Quer agora Black? — ela provocou o rapaz enojado.

Sirius se recompôs, pronto pra enchê-la de provocações

— Sim, me dê uma mordidinha, Lane?

Marlene os deixou sozinhos discutindo e seguiu ao encontro do monitor introspectivo a algumas mesas dali:

— Remus, vai uma pêrinha?

— Lupin — Snape chegara à espalda dela jogando uma barra de cereal à mesa — Tome

— Desculpe, Sr. Snape, mas, eu cheguei primeiro e - -

— Obrigado aos dois! — o grifinório os interrompeu — Podem deixar aí. Estou tentando me concentrar - -

— AAAI!

Black gritara de dor. O animago massageava a própria mão como se tivesse sido atacado por um cão raivoso. Ninguém entendeu muito bem aquela cena deprimente.

— Foi você quem pediu, Black — Penélope dava suas desculpas maldosas sem se importar com o que pensariam daquilo.

— Ela me mordeu!

— Penélope! — seu amigo sonserino exclamara — Tenha um pouco de educação, por favor!

— Ele pediu por isso, OK, Severus? — ela retrucou — Você também quer uma? Porque não pede à _Miss Londres_?

— Espera aí — Marlene gritara já pensando em voar pra cima da outra — Está falando comigo?!

Snape não deixaria que uma discussão iniciada a dois terminasse a três. Alem do mais, Marlene não tinha nada a ver com os problemas mal acertados entre eles.

— Não, ela não está. — ele mentiu.

— Sim, eu estou! — Penélope respondera — Não há outra londrina metida à perfeitinha aqui na minha frente, há?

— Garota, porque está falando assim comigo? Nem sequer me conhece!

— Ah, vá à merda!

--

Penélope se levantou e saiu da biblioteca sem se importar com a detenção que ainda esperava pra ser paga. Marlene quase fizera a mesma coisa, mas não queria se encontrar com a outra vagando pelos corredores do castelo. A corvinal preferiu se meter na seção restrita em meio aos seus próprios pensamentos.

Marlene se sentou num pequeno espaço entre duas velhas estantes empoeiradas. À sua esquerda estavam as _Grandes Personalidades Bruxas_ e a sua direita os _Casos Perdidos de Hogwarts_. Agachando-se ali, a garota levou as duas mãos ao rosto e nem se deu conta de quando realmente as lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face.

Marlene queria ficar sozinha. Queria ser ela mesma por um instante, mesmo que sentada naquele chão sujo, sentindo seu nariz arder em contato com todos aqueles pergaminhos velhos. Por um momento ela queria ser Penélope. Queria sair por aí sem se importar com o sentimento das pessoas disparando impropérios contra tudo e todos.

Mas a sua natureza não lhe permitia àquilo, e, mesmo conhecendo muito bem o insulto certo que poderia fazer aquela _cobra_ de sentir humilhada pelo resto de sua vida desgraçada, ela não falaria. McKinnons não insultam, McKinnons salvam e confortam. E, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Marlene desejou não ser uma McKinnon.

— O que está fazendo aí, McKinnon? — a voz de Snape perguntava por ela.

A corvinal tentou fingir-se de estátua, mas aquela atitude era inútil. Snape iria encontrá-la ali de qualquer jeito, mesmo que perdida entre lágrimas e ácaros.

— Vá embora Snape! — ela gritara — O que veio fazer? Terminar de quebrar o que aquela idiota rachou?

— Não eu não vou fazer isso, Marlene.

— Então o que veio fazer? — ela inquiria sem baixar o tom de voz

— Vim lhe fazer companhia. Aqueles dois grifinórios lá fora me tiram do sério.

— Pode se sentar por aí, se quiser — ela disse, apontando para um _pedaço de chão_ bem longe do dela.

Severus riu sem deboche. _Então_; No fundo a corajosa Marlene McKinnon tinha medo de sonserinos?

— Não posso chegar mais perto?

— Não! Por hoje, vocês _cobras_, já chegaram perto demais de mim.

* * *

**N/A:**

Snape é craque em Oclumência (se defender), mas lembrem-se de que ele sabia entrar na mente do Harry como ninguem rs  
Obrigada pelas reviews **Tati **e **Nina**, **Gutti** e **Kitty**. Costumo deixar bem claro que: O writer nada seria sem os readers.  
Kitty é uma outra querida a quem devemos muito quando o assunto tratado é _M. McKinnon_

Me desculpem pelos capítulos curtos, mas a questão é que a fic é pequena e se eu estender os capitulos ela se tornará no mínimo cansativa.

**_Tenho algo a dizer: A partir daqui a fic não será mais tão linear._**

No mais: **Obrigada pelo grande apoio!**

* * *

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	5. O Sortudo

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 5: O sortudo**

Penélope saiu porta a fora, Marlene correu seção restrita à dentro. Na sala principal da biblioteca Severus se viu sozinho ao lado de dois grifinórios _idiotas._ Remus parecia se isolar de todos agarrado à sua redação, e Sirius tentava chamar a atenção de alguém cantarolando alguma música _idiota. _O sonserino se sentia desfazer-se em tédio e escorrer cadeira abaixo se transformando numa grande poça-de-Snape.

— Ho---old me tight! Tell me I---I'm the only one!

— Dá pra parar de gritar? — Lupin despertara com o barulho da voz desafinada de Sirius.

—So ho----old me tight, tonight! — Black insistia — To---night! Tonight! It's yo---- ou! You, you, you!

Severus não estava mais agüentando a infantilidade do grifinório:

— Ele pediu pra você calar a boca, Black!

— Calo se eu quiser! — o outro bradou já se levantando — Arranjou outro defensor foi, Moony?

— Não adianta — o licantropo tomara a palavra — Eu posso ter mil defensores. Você sempre vai ser o mais chato deles, não é, Padfoot?

— Eu nunca mais - - — Sirius dizia — Está me ouvindo Moony? Eu nunca mais vou te defender. Vamos ver o que acontece. Você dura dez minutos sem _o Sirius_ aqui?

— A questão não é se eu duro dez minutos _sem_ você.

— Ah, não? — Black repetiu debochado

— Não. — Remus dizia aumentando o tom de voz — Eu já me ferrei tantas vezes por sua causa que a questão não é se eu duro _sem_ você, é se eu duro _com _você, Sirius.

— Vocês dois vão começar uma discussão, é isso? — Snape se pronunciou — Vocês grifinórios - -

Mas, Remus e Sirius deram de ombros às palavras dele.

— Está dizendo que eu te meto em problemas? — Sirius perguntou se aproximando do outro ainda sentado.

Era muito fácil pra ele fingir-se de ofendido e usar de desculpas como "Eu só quis ajudar".

— Por que eu estou nessa maldita detenção, Padfoot? — o outro retrucou

— Por que você é um péssimo monitor. — Sirius caçôou — E por que no fundo você é chegado numa boa briga, Moony. Não é verdade?

Remus se calou, era simplesmente impossível manter uma conversa séria com Black. O licantropo voltou a quebrar a cabeça com as palavras que planejava _jogar_ em seu pergaminho enquanto que, em face do clima horrível que tomou aquele lugar, o sonserino se levantou a fim de refazer os passos de Marlene.

—Ei! — Sirius gritou a ele — Sua namorada foi pro outro lado! — Mas, Snape não ligou e fugiu das provocações de Black a caminho da seção restrita.

— É assim?! — O moreno exclamou — Vamos todos sair? Desse jeito vamos fazer uma revolução. Isso aqui vai virar uma zona e - -

— Shiiiiiiu!

- -

Severus entrou naquela seção da biblioteca e logo se anunciou; ele não gostava de flagrar as pessoas em momentos de fraqueza. Marlene tinha que saber que ele se aproximava para que não fosse surpreendida numa situação constrangedora. Uma das qualidades de Severus era essa: Não querer pros outros o que não queria para si.

Logo, ele a viu sentada ao chão. Das duas uma, ou Marlene era alérgica à poeira ou devia ter chorado a beça, pois seus olhos estavam bastante vermelhos e inchados. Quando o viu, a garota ensaiou mandá-lo embora, mas, acabou o convidando a sentar. Sentar bem longe dela, mas, pelo menos aquilo ja era um começo.

— Como você entrou aqui? — o rapaz perguntou.

— A dobradiça da porta só precisa de um chute.

— Ahn! — ele exclamou surpreso.

— Mas, não conte a ninguém que me ouviu dizer isso, Snape.

— Pode deixar. — ela a tranqüilizou — Ao contrário da minha colega Penélope, eu sei guardar segredos.

— Colega? — Marlene repetiu — Achei que fossem _amiguíssimos._

Snape riu, ela o seguiu, mas não entendeu bem o porquê. Afinal, eles não eram _amiguíssimos_?

— Ah! Podemos ser também. — ele continuou — Podemos ser qualquer coisa dentro da cabecinha dela.

De pronto, McKinnon parou de rir. Apesar de não ir com a cara de Penélope não queria que a única pessoa de quem a menina gostava falasse mal dela de uma forma tão fácil.

— Não diga essas coisas a alguém que mal conhece, Snape.

— Não há nada que eu fale que ela não saiba, Marlene_. _— ele se defendeu — Você se chateou com o que ela disse, não foi?

— Eu não — ela mentiu

— Ahn, sei. — ele disse irônico — Você tem que aprender a falar a verdade de vez em quando, garota.

— OK, OK — ela deu-se por vencida — Fiquei um pouco chateada, ta legal?

— Um pouco? — ele repetiu desconfiado

— Muito!

— Não ligue pro que ela disser — ele tentava confortá-la mesmo que a distância — Às vezes até comigo ela passa dos limites.

— Eu não a entendo. Porque ela não gosta de mim?

— Ah, me poupe, Marlene. Penélope não gosta de ninguém.

Aquilo não era verdade, todos de Hogwarts tinham certeza absoluta de que Penélope era apaixonada por Severus.

— Especialmente de londrinos? — a corvinal brincou

— Londrinos são legais — ele respondeu sério — As melhores famílias da Inglaterra estão em - -

— Severus! — ela tomou a palavra — Por favor, quando é que vocês _sonserinos_ vão parar de dar valor a essas coisas?

— Jamais! — ele se deixou gritar. Falar dos ideais sonserinos o deixava assim; exaltado. — Você não _nos_ conhece!

— Vocês vão acabar se dando mal!

Mas, Severus deu de ombros e mudou o rumo da conversa:

— Deixe eu lhe perguntar uma coisa? — ele perguntou, Marlene assentiu com cabeça — Em toda a sua vida, já fez algo que realmente amasse? Eu amo o que faço!

Marlene hesitou. Por um instante se desligou de Severus e de tudo ao seu redor. Com aquela pergunta, o garoto maldoso da Sonserina havia despertado seu martírio mais íntimo. Só aí então que a jovem McKinnon se deu conta de que nunca, em toda sua vida, havia feito algo que realmente amasse.

Nunca entrou numa briga por paixão, nunca amou _amar_ Sirius Black, e nunca tirara uma nota alta que realmente a _satisfizesse_. Ela nunca seria como os seus pais, e apesar de ter certeza de que se tornaria uma auror, jamais _amaria_ aquilo.

— Você diz que eu não conheço os sonserinos. — ela tomou a palavra sentindo os olhos arderem — Mas você também não me conhece. Você e os seus ideais de pureza.

McKinnon não se segurou mais, e, timidamente desatou a chorar, balbuciando palavras em meio a soluços.

Snape já tinha visto algumas pessoas chorarem. Já tinha presenciado sua mãe se desfazer em lágrimas, e quase sempre Penélope procurava o seu ombro pra lavar as amarguras de sua vida familiar. Ele nunca chorava, não literalmente falando, porque chorar não era algo de seu feitio. Pra ele, já bastavam os pensamentos que lhe martelavam o juízo.

Para Snape bastavam as experiências alheias, e foi através delas que naquele exato momento ele teve certeza de que nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão perfeita chorar. _Os perfeitos choram? Eles realmente têm problemas?_

Sim, e apesar de tudo na vida de Marlene parecer perfeito, ela tinha motivos de sobra pra chorar... Talvez não pra fazê-lo assim; na frente de um _estranho,_ mas uma grande quantidade de motivos que não podiam mais esperar para serem colocados pra fora.

— O que está acontecendo?! — Uma voz conhecida interrompeu os soluços da garota. Parado no corredor atrás de Severus estava o ex-namorado da garota. Aquele a quem ela acreditava nunca ter realmente amado_._

Os pequenos olhos de Sirius os encaravam arregalados. Ele olhava de Severus pra Marlene, e dela para o sonserino. O rapaz havia entrado ali sem bater, ele não possuía os mesmos bons modos de Snape. Black rompeu àquele lugar silenciosamente esperando por uma surpresa e por fim a encontrou:

Marlene estava ao chão, chorando inconsolavelmente e a poucos metros dela; Snape tentava atrair a sua atenção, talvez tentando consolá-la, ou talvez a incitando ao choro. Sirius não ficaria prostrado ali observando aquela _ceninha. _E, sem pensar em mais nada, o animago avançou contra o sonserino.

Marlene demorou a perceber o que estava acontecendo. Mas por fim despertou de seu inferno particular quando ouviu o ruído de vários livros caindo ao chão. Segurado pela gola da própria camisa, Snape foi atirado contra uma daquelas estantes empoeiradas.

— O que está fazendo, Sirius? — Marlene gritava em meio àquela confusão. — O coloque no chão!

— Ele estava fazendo você chorar, Lene. Não o defenda!

— Solte ele, Sirius! — ela insistia. Mas, quando a garota se deu conta já estava atracada às costas do rapaz mais forte, forçando-o, em meio a murros e empurrões, a soltar o outro que tinha em mãos. — Não seja estúpido!

— Pare de me bater, Lene! — Sirius gritou antes de soltar Snape atordoado ao chão.

Em momento algum o sonserino se pronunciou. Durante toda aquela _palhaçada _ele esteve imóvel e calado. Mas aquilo já era sabido: numa quebra de braço contra Black, Snape perderia fácil, porem ele jamais (jamais) assumiria ser fraco. Para todos os feitos, Severus considerava a violência física uma tremenda burrice. E, sendo ele inteligente ao extremo, se dizia apenas ficar inerte observando os _desprovidos de inteligência_ agirem como perfeitos trogloditas.

— Você está bem? — Marlene perguntou agachando-se ao lado do rapaz ao chão.

— É claro - - Que estou — ele mentiu, orgulhoso.

— Não foi ele então? — Sirius perguntou um pouco desconsertado; mirando àquela garota brilhante, que há algumas semanas atrás ele havia dispensado por ser _perfeita demais_, tentar confortar - mesmo que sem sucesso - aquele sonserino em seus braços. — Saia daí, Lene — ele pedia em vão. — Venha pra cá.

— Saia daqui você! — ela gritou secamente — Nos deixe sozinhos. Já fez besteira demais por hoje.

— Foi aquela Penélope, não foi? — o rapaz de pé insistia, não compreendendo o fato de que Marlene o queria bem longe dali — Vou trazê-la aqui e ela vai ter que se desculpar, Lene.

Sirius disse aquilo e não esperou por respostas. Com a mesma rapidez que ali entrou dali saiu.

— Aonde dói? — ela perguntava ainda agachada ao lado de Severus ao chão, insistindo em lhe apalpar toda a extremidade de sua cabeça.

— Em canto algum! — Snape bradou. Mas Marlene não aceitou aquilo como resposta.

— Aqui?! — ela insistiu descendo a mão pela nuca do sonserino. Snape gemeu. McKinnon havia achado a contusão — É aqui né?

— Sim — ele confessou — Devo ter batido na prateleira e - -

Severus sentiu-se arrepiar quando a garota ensaiou uma massagem no local da pancada. Sem querer ele acabou sorrindo devido ao bem-estar que aquelas mãos estavam lhe causando.

— Snape, o que houve? — Marlene perguntou inocentemente, estranhando a atitude do rapaz. Ele não lhe respondeu — Severus?!

— Levante-se — ele pediu secamente, mudando o semblante abobalhado de antes.

— O quê? — Marlene inquiria confusa. Ela tentou obedecê-lo, mas seus joelhos falhavam. Estava entrevada apesar de ser jovem demais pra isso. — Levante-se você e em seguida eu - -

— É uma pena — ele a interrompeu.

— O que é _uma pena_, Severus?

Snape, que antes jazia sentado de lado, sem conseguir mirá-la de frente, girou o seu corpo na direção de Marlene. Ajoelhada naquela posição, a garota não tinha para _onde correr._

Não que ela viesse a tentar uma fuga, mas o fato de estar _sem saída_ foi a ultima coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça antes que a voz arrastada do rapaz quebrasse aquele pequeno momento de tensão que se instaurara.

— É uma pena pensar no que estou prestes a fazer — ele continuou.

Snape levou uma de suas mãos ao cabelo milimetricamente penteado da corvinal. Por um momento ela hesitou, mas, talvez McKinnon também necessitasse daquela aproximação. Naquele momento, Marlene não tinha certeza de muita coisa e continuou calada vendo-o agir.

— Ou talvez - - — Snape tomou a palavra em meio ao silêncio — Seja muita sorte minha ter uma oportunidade dessas.

— Do quê está - -? — Marlene não pôde concluir o que iria perguntar. A mão que lhe acariciava os cabelos dera a volta em sua cabeça e parara em sua nuca. Aos poucos Severus a invitava a uma maior aproximação, e quando a garota se deu conta seus lábios já estavam a poucos centímetros dos dele.

Nenhum dos dois fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Afinal, há dois dias atrás eles nunca haviam se falado antes. O sonserino e a corvinal mal se trombavam pelos corredores, não freqüentavam os mesmo lugares e sempre rejeitavam qualquer coisa que cheirasse ao universo do outro_._

Marlene não pensou em como as coisas ficariam depois que aquele devaneio se concretizasse. Severus também não deu a mínima importância aos seus _milhões de dedos_, e às inúmeras censuras que lhe rondavam a cabeça. O rapaz venceu a pouca distância que ainda havia entre a boca da garota e a sua e tenramente tomou os lábios dela aos seus.

Em todas as vezes que Sirius a beijou, ela nunca sentiu uma sensação como aquela lhe invadir o peito. De princípio, nenhum dos dois pensou em partir os próprios lábios, afinal aquilo seria um claro convite à uma maior intimidade, mas aos poucos um deixou o outro tomar conta de si.

— Snape! — ela exclamou na boca do rapaz. Marlene havia se assustado ao sentir a textura de sua língua contra a dela.

— McKinnon. — Severus tomou a palavra sem se distanciar um único centímetro de seu rosto — Você tem mesmo certeza de que quer falar agora?

Mas, o rapaz não esperou pela resposta da corvinal, e, num só movimento voltou a abocanhar aqueles lábios. Lábios estes que de _uma hora pra outra_ passou a desejar mais do que à própria purificação da raça bruxa.

Aquela garota era tão doce quanto o perfume que exalava, mas não de uma forma enjoativa já que Marlene McKinnon sem sombra de dúvidas lhe abria o apetite.

— Você só está fazendo isso - - — ela deixou-se dizer, tomando fôlego em meio a um intervalo que os lábios ágeis de Snape lhe proporcionaram. — - - Pra se vingar de Sirius.

— Duvido muito. Eu não uso as pessoas dessa forma.— ele deduziu, sentindo-se tomado por vontades muito_ estranhas_. — A não ser que você queria, mas - -

— Mas - - — ela repetiu, com os olhos cerrados, numa falsa atitude de autocontrole. Mentalmente, Marlene implorava pra que ele calasse a própria boca com mais um daqueles beijos.

— Mas - - — ele continuou, levando os lábios à orelha dela — Você também não tem a mínima idéia do que está fazendo.

Severus riu. Seu hálito aqueceu a orelha de Marlene que por fim tomou forças para aventurar as próprias mãos pelas costas dele. A garota não sabia se podia tocá-lo, ou retribuir aqueles beijos ardentes da mesma forma a que ele a havia proporcionado. Na verdade, a corvinal não tinha certeza se aquilo seria um monólogo ou se também poderia agir.

Marlene sempre esteve acostumada com Sirius. Com as ações de Sirius, com as palavras de Sirius e com os beijos de Sirius. Naquele momento, ela teve total certeza de que o seu ex-namorado podia dizer com todas as letras — _Marlene nunca me deu nada _— Não que ela não quisesse fazê-lo, mas é que Black sempre esteve tão centrado no próprio umbigo. Sempre tentando lhe chamar a atenção, sempre fazendo graça, sempre contando músculos e empunhando aquele cetro invisível. Ele não gostava da idéia de um dia chegar a ser passado pra trás, e Marlene não gostava do fato de _não_ ter vontade própria. Black a ofuscava e Marlene precisava crescer.

Severus voltou a beijá-la compulsivamente. E, era no fundo daquele estomago sonserino que agora algo começava a crescer. Um calor transpassava suas vestes, uma fraqueza lhe abatia as pernas, e, agora as mãos de Marlene - que ainda lhe acariciavam o corpo - estavam sincronizadas com a língua tímida da garota que, até que enfim, partilhava daquele beijo.

Ao contrário do que ela viria a pensar das próprias atitudes, Snape em momento algum viu aquilo como um atrevimento. O fenômeno que ali acontecia não era nada libertino ou impróprio: Uma mulher nascia, não uma heroína pronta para abater dezenas de _Comensais da Morte, _mas naquele instante uma nova McKinnon acabava de estrear. Seria tudo isso fruto de uma paixonite momentânea? Sim, mas uma daquelas que valeria a pena pelo resto de sua vida, afinal, pela primeira vez Marlene tinha sentido prazer em fazer algo.

— Já chega. — ela disse se desvencilhando dele, sem um pingo de certeza do que dizia — Estamos ficando loucos. Já chega mesmo, Snape.

— Não espere que eu concorde com isso, McKinnon. — ele retrucou com a expressão mais séria que possuía — Levei uma pancada muito forte da cabeça e só você pode responder por mim. Devemos realmente parar?

Marlene franziu o cenho mostrando-se confusa. _Tomar decisões, tomar decisões..._ Como aquilo era difícil. Pensou e pensou, por fim acabou decidindo aquele impasse de volta aos lábios de Severus. Convidativos, úmidos, cavalheiros, ágeis e necessitados dos dela.

Naquele momento, pra Marlene, Snape não condizia com os nomes que levava, ele não era _severo_ e muito menos _ranhoso_: Ele era o cara mais compreensivo que ela já tinha conhecido. Tão compreensivo ao ponto de nem pensar em descolar seus lábios dos dela quando um barulho abafado vindo do outro cômodo da biblioteca ameaçou interrompê-los.

Talvez fosse Sirius fazendo uma de suas _gracinhas._ O grifinório era cheio de piadinhas irreverentes, e o pior era que estas grudavam na memória de qualquer cristão. Severus não era _cristão_, mas o seu pai sim, e talvez aquilo estivesse em seu sangue por que o rapaz não foi poupado da musica que agora lhe rondava a cabeça — So ho----old me tight, tonight!. Tonight! Tonight! It's you! You, you, you! _—_ _Maldito seja Sirius Black!_

* * *

**N/A**

**Sobre o capítulo**: A fic é RATED T, e essa é a minha desculpa por não saber escrever NC18 hetero (risos). Vocês vão me perdoar por isso? OO'.  
Gostaram da pegação? Sabe, quando eu terminei esse capítulo, descobri que Sev e Lene é o ship mais gostoso que se tem pra escrever. Eles são água e vinho, yin e yang, positivo e negativo, Pacino e Deniro - - rs

**Música:** "Ho-----old me tiiiight" Pertence à James Paul McCartney e à John Lindo Tesudo Winston Lennon. rs. Achei que cairia como uma luva nesse capítulo.  
Meu Black é beatlemaniaco OK? rsrs

**Tati** e **Nina**, obrigada pelo perfume da Lene \o/

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

Tati Cullen, Nina Rickman, Kitty Pride Malfoy e Gutti! Fico muito feliz quando vejo que vocês revisaram e fico mais feliz ainda ao ver que gostaram!

* * *

[.:PRINCE'S APPLE:.]

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	6. O Doente

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 6: O Doente**

Snape livrou-se da discussão que se iniciava e seguiu rumo à seção restrita. Mas, Marlene também estava lá e aquele ato do sonserino não agradou à Sirius. O rapaz tentou impedir o outro com uma provocação, mas esse nem lhe deu ouvidos.

— Não me mande calar a boca, Moony! — Black bradou, ao ser censurado pelo amigo — Você parece que me quer ver pelas costas!

— Só quero que você pare de tentar controlar a vida de todos! — Remus disse como se aquilo o estivesse engasgando há tempos.

Sirius voltou-se ao seu amigo monitor com o dedo em riste. O rapaz procurava um jeito de rebater o que o outro lhe havia dito, mas as palavras de Black não se encaixavam àquela situação. Vai ver que, no final das contas, Remus tinha razão.

— Você — ele disse, procurando com os olhos, uma cadeira bem distante do outro. — Está errado! — Mas, Sirius sabia que seu amigo estava mais do que certo. Estava certíssimo.

— Sirius, Sirius... — o castanho deixou-se pensar por um instante. — É o cara mais doido que eu já conheci. Doido varrido! — ele bradou — Mas, preciso terminar essa maldita redação. Preciso terminar a _minha_ redação. O que eles estão pensando? Que eu vou fazer uma pra cada um eles? Se pensam isso, estão muito enganados!

Remus finalmente pôde voltar ao seu pergaminho, entregando-se de corpo e alma às palavras que planejava escrever. Enquanto que do outro lado da sala, Sirius tentava fundir sua cabeça com a mesa. O barulho daquelas batidas de certa forma começava a incomodar Lupin, mas, mais uma reclamação seria um belo motivo pra uma nova discussão se iniciar.

— AH! — O moreno bradou, atraindo a atenção do garoto concentrado há algumas mesas dele. — Vou ver o que está acontecendo lá dentro!

Black se levantou e, quando passou pela carteira em que Remus estava, foi censurado pelo outro que lhe puxou pelo braço.

— Você vai ficar bem aqui, Padfoot!

— Remus me solte — ele disse ensaiando um falso drama — Snape está lá dentro sozinho com a _nossa_ amiga Lene! Você sabe que aquele ranhoso é muito perigoso!

Perigoso? Snape era perigoso com uma varinha em mãos, talvez. Numa situação daquelas o máximo que podia estar acontecendo lá dentro era uma boba discussão

— Ah! Me poupe, Sirius. — o licantropo exclamou — Marlene sabe se defender de qualquer insulto, e o faz melhor que qualquer um de nós.

— Não, não sabe! — o rapaz de pé dizia se esquivando das mãos que lhe prendiam — Vou ajudá-la!

E foi. Sirius se livrou de Remus e rompeu à porta da seção restrita.

— Ótimo! — Remus pensou consigo — Aquela louca saiu porta a fora, e aqueles três vão se matar ali dentro! Quer saber de uma coisa?!

Remus não dava a mínima. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria transpassar pra si mesmo. O grifinório queria que todos soubessem que ele não "dava a mínima" ao castigo que os seus quatro colegas de detenção pudessem vir a sofrer caso Filch aparecesse por ali perguntando por eles.

— Será que eu sou a única pessoa que pensa nesse inferno de biblioteca?! — ele esbravejava mentalmente.

E antes que pudesse continuar com aquele monólogo pôde ouvir um barulho estranho vindo da seção restrita. _Eram livros caindo ao chão?_

— Eu não me importo! — ele dizia num tom de provação — Não vou salvar a pele de ninguém. Já tenho meus próprios problemas, e, não preciso de mais preocupações!

Remus cessou aqueles devaneios e prometeu a si mesmo que só daria atenção ao papel às suas fuças. Ele tentou e tentava, mas se importava muito com todos aqueles quatro libertinos.

— Vá embora, Sirius! — A voz de Marlene ecoou abafada do interior daquele cômodo.

_Eles estão realmente brigando?_ — Bem, essa foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça do licantropo, mas, o fato de que a sua imaginação pudesse ter criado asas parecia, antes, estar bem longe dali...

— Merlin, eu não preciso de mais problemas! — ele deixou-se dizer — Eu preciso de soluções!

— Eu preciso esfriar a cabeça.

A voz de Black chegara primeiro que a sua presença, e, aparecendo novamente no salão da biblioteca, ele passou apressado por Remus, sem dizer nada diretamente ao rapaz, apenas correndo de encontro às estantes ao fundo.

Sirius sumiu por um instante, fato que surpreendeu Remus. — O que ele foi fazer lá trás? — Mas, poucos segundos se fizeram até o belo grifinório aparecer de volta vestindo um novo sorriso nos lábios.

— Sirius o que é isso? — o castanho perguntou mencionando o que o outro trazia nas mãos.

— Ahn, isso?! — ele repetiu erguendo uma garrafa fosca e vermelha — Firewhiskey.

Remus ficou boquiaberto. _Quanto tempo é preciso para que uma garrafa de Firewhiskey caia do céu?_

— Onde conseguiu isso, Padfoot?

— Animagia, quinta prateleira, por trás da única edição existente de "Sinistros são sinistros, Animagos são animados" — ele explicou, orgulhoso.

— Não seja mentiroso. — o rapaz que agora se levantava tomou a palavra — Esse livro nem existe.

— Ahn é verdade- - Mas, quem liga? — Black interpôs, se servindo no gargalo da garrafa.

—Sorte sua ninguém tê-la encontrado.

— Aqueles elfos só vasculham os nossos armários, Moony

Remus riu. Aquilo era verdade, os elfos que trabalhavam em Hogwarts faziam uma inspeção semanal em cada quarto, durante a faxina – claro – Afinal, aquele ato não poderia parecer um abuso de poder. Era apenas precaução, visto que há uns anos atrás artefatos nada amigáveis foram encontrados nos dormitórios sonserinos. —_ Malditos Sonserinos! Nos roubam a própria privacidade._

— Aceita? — o moreno ofereceu a garrafa ao licantropo, mas o outro se negou:

— Você sabe que eu não bebo, Sirius.

— É verdade— o rapaz exclamou — E o que você ganha com isso?

— O que _você_ ganha com isso, Sirius? — Remus levava a conversa adiante, não queria transparecer, mas, estava se contorcendo de curiosidade — Parece nervoso, Padfoot.

— Não. Você é quem parece nervoso!

Ah, Black queria iniciar uma outra discussão? Sem sombra de dúvidas, aquele não era um bom dia pra aquela dupla de grifinórios.

— Me responda de uma vez — o castanho bradou — O que houve lá dentro?

— Hum. Bati no Ranhoso

— Bateu?! — Remus repetiu, surpreso

— Lhe soquei bem no meio dos olhos.

Sirius mentia, afinal, não havia batido diretamente em Snape, apenas havia lhe rachado a cabeça. _Nada demais_.

— E Marlene? — Lupin insistiu, acompanhando Sirius, se sentando no assoalho frio da biblioteca.

— Eu não bati nela, se é isso que você está pensando — Black brincou — Ela ficou lá- -

— Lá? Com o Snape?

— Sim, ele ficou machucado. A Lene gosta de gente moribunda

— Sei - - — Remus se deixara dizer, imaginando o que podia estar acontecendo lá dentro — Moribundo, né?

— O que ta tentando dizer?

— Nada, Sirius, deixa de ser desconfiado. — Mas era Lupin quem parecia desconfiado.

Ele estava ali, aparentemente displicente à detenção - sentado ao chão - mas nem por um segundo se esquecia de que uma redação o esperava. E, desligando-se de um Sirius agarrado à garrafa de firewhiskey, o licantropo deixou-se suspirar quando pensou no quão martirizante sua adolescência vinha sendo:

Uma vez por mês se transformava num maldito lobisomem, e, nos 20 dias que lhe sobravam se esforçava para tirar boas notas (nem sempre alcançadas) e orgulhar a sua família.

Remus Lupin era o futuro brilhante de sua família, e esta não hesitava em sustentar essa ilusão. "Nosso garoto é uma promessa, um milagre" E, aos olhos do senhor e da senhora Lupin, Remus de fato era o primeiro "menino que sobreviveu". Sobreviveu ao ataque de Greyback e ainda hoje sobrevive a cada pesadelo de lua-cheia.

— Você ta legal? — O animago lhe perguntou, mas Remus nem respondeu — Não sei se você notou, mas a biblioteca ta bem carregada. Você sabe por quê? — ele insistiu — Hein?!

— Por quê? — Remus perguntou, sem interesse, mirando o papel que tinha em mãos. Mas, não condizendo com o desanimo do outro, Sirius engatinhou para o seu lado, sorridente:

— Porque você, Remus Lupin, está carregando todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros. — o rapaz disse — Não tem necessidade disso, tem?

— Talvez, não

— Hum. — Sirius refletiu — Essas idéias que estão aí dentro- - — ele se referia à cabeça do licantropo — estão de afligindo?

O castanho pensou por um instante, e logo a resposta se voltou em palavras:

— Tanto que nem vale a pena contar o quanto.

— Ah! — Sirius exclamou — Pare de me dar respostas curtas e sem nexo! O que é que ta _pegando_ contigo, Moony?

— O que ta _pegando_? — o rapaz riu — Sirius, ao contrário de você, eu tenho problemas, OK?

— Está dizendo que eu não tenho problemas?

— Me diga um problema! — Remus tomou a palavra. E enquanto o outro parava pra pensar, a paciência do rapaz se extrapolou — Marlene? — ele interpôs, irritado — Marlene não é um problema, Sirius. Ela era a _solução _que você deixou pra trás. Agora não adianta vê-la como uma coisa ruim!

— Eu não a dizer Marlene. — Black disse sinceramente

— Então, o que ia dizer? A sua família?

— Não. Isso! — ele falou mirando a garrafa que tinha em mãos — Firewhiskey é o meu problema.

— Ah, fala sério pelo menos uma vez, Sirius!

— Então, fale você! Quais são os seus problemas, Moony?

— Primeiro — o mais baixo começou a enumerar — Sou um lobisomem.

— Hum.

— Segundo — ele continuou —Minha família não tem passado e o futuro dela depende de mim. Não somos bruxos tradicionais, Sirius!

Aquelas palavras feriram o orgulho de Sirius, sua família era tradicional, mas não eram a metade do que os Lupin eram.

— Grande coisa! — o moreno bradou — GRANDE COISA! Não quer ser o _Super Lupin_? Então diga a eles!

— Você faz parecer fácil, Sirius. Eu simplesmente não posso decepcioná-los, OK?

— Porque não pode?

— Porque não posso — ele repetiu — No fundo, apesar de conhecer os meus limites, eu quero ser um herói. E, quero principalmente pela minha mãe! Quero me tornar um _auror_ e quero ser _o melhor_ por ela.

— Moony, você não tem culpa se sua mãe não é feliz com a vida que escolheu - -

— Ah! Cala a boca, Sirius — o castanho pediu — Você não sabe de nada.

Sim, Sirius não sabia de nada, mas Remus também não se esforçava pra explicar as coisas devidamente.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — o rapaz calado disse servindo-se de mais um gole de firewhiskey — Acho que você é tarado - -

— EU SOU O QUÊ? — Remus esbravejou. As palavras de Black não condiziam com a situação. — Você é fraco à uísque, hein? Não sabe mais o que diz, Padfoot!

— Você tarado por problemas. — Sirius se corrigiu. — Sabe, eu acho você um cara bem legal. Só o fato das pessoas pararem pra te ouvir já significa que você é grande, OK? O único problema que você tem é essa _tara_ por problemas.

— Eles só param pra me ouvir porque o fato de (eu) me pronunciar é um fenômeno bem raro de se acontecer. — ele respondeu, encarando o rascunho da sua redação — Encare os fatos, Padfoot, eu sou um deslocado. E, quando não se está em sincronia com os outros, se está fora!

— Você não está _fora_! — Black exclamou se levantando — Você é um Maroto! ´Pertence ao nosso _clube. _Aliás, você pertence à dois clubes- -

— Hum! E quais seriam estes?

Black inflou o peito como se declamasse uma poesia, e mirando uma platéia inexistente disse:

— Primeiramente, como eu já disse: Pertence aos Marotos. E hoje, nesse feriado inesquecível, o senhor Remus Lupin se tornou um dos alunos mais bagunceiros de Hogwarts! — ele brincava — Faz parte do _Clube de Natal_!

Remus riu , como sempre ria das encenações e dos discursos de Sirius. Era engraçado o modo como seu amigo sempre conseguia extrair um sorriso dele, e mais engraçada ainda foi a reação do rapaz quando o seu amigo irreverente tomou o papel que repousava em seu colo e, correndo dele, deixou a garrafa cair sonoramente ao chão.

Black não ligou pra a confusão que se fez no assoalho da biblioteca e começou a ler o que estava escrito.

— Sirius, me devolva esse pergaminho! — Moony procurava por um Sirius maduro que simplesmente não existia.

— "_Me chamo Remus John Lupin, tenho dezessete anos, quase dezoito, e poderia simplesmente não ter."_ — Sirius lia em voz alta, esquivando-se do mais baixo — _"Já que não sou nada, não tenho nada. Eu amaldiçôo os lugares por onde ando, faço juras à noite, e, gosto de ser bem tratado. Me sinto como o resto de algo que já passou, e todos os dias tento fazer o melhor do meu pior"_

— Está satisfeito?! — o castanho perguntou resgatando o pergaminho. — Não faça mais isso!

— Porra, Moony! — Siriuss deixou as palavras lhe escaparem — Você é um poeta, cara. Que _auror_ que nada! Você é um poeta, meu irmão! — ele tentava elogiar o outro — Lupin, o Poeteiro!

Sirius não podia passar sem uma piadinha. Mas apesar disso, Remus gostou dos elogios, mesmo que tentasse não deixar isso transparecer, afinal Sirius havia lido sem permissão.

— Isso daqui não é nada. — o rapaz dizia, mencionando o papel — Não tem mil palavras. A redação tem que ter mil palavras.

— Você vai conseguir! — Black o incentivou — Mais meia hora é tudo o que você precisa, e-- — ele confirmava no relógio ao pulso do outro — Ainda temos três de detenção.

— Você também tem que fazer a sua, Sirius! — o mais baixo lembrou — Você, Marlene, o Snape e a Lane. Só de pensar no que Filch pode fazer - - Em três horas ele vai voltar e- - Não sei qual foi o milagre daquela gata não ter voltado no almoço.

— Eu odeio à Madame Norris, mas acho que aquele bicho gosta da gente.

— Hum. — Remus soltara um muxoxo antes de voltar à sua mesa — Talvez!

— Olha, Moony - - — Sirius tomou a palavra — Pro Snape e pra Lene as coisas são mais fáceis, então, vou dar um jeito de trazer aquela louca de volta, ta?

— Penélope? — o outro interpôs — Sei não Sirius - -

— Ah! Daqui a pouco a gente se fala

Dita essas palavras, o ágil Sirius Black correu porta e corredor à fora em busca da incorrigível Penélope Lane.

Remus voltou a atenção para o pergaminho a sua frente e continuando de onde havia parado, pegou o impulso necessário àquela redação. Dez minutos, foram apenas necessários para que ele a terminasse. Sorrindo satisfeito correu os olhos pelas próprias palavras. O jovem Lupin nunca se viu tão orgulhoso.

Interrompendo aquele momento intimo entre um homem e a sua redação, Snape e McKinnon surgiram à porta da seção restrita. De imediato o pescoço grifinório se voltou àquela dupla. Severus não ostentava nenhum olho roxo, ou vestígios de que havia _apanhado feio._ De certa forma o sonserino estava desconfiado e ao seu lado, Marlene não parecia nada _inconsolável._ Pelo contrário, eles estavam felizes e alem de sorridentes seus lábios jaziam por demais inchados.

— O quê vocês - -? — o garoto sentado tentou perguntar. Já fazendo idéia do que havia acontecido.

— Nada, Lupin — a voz seca de Snape respondeu antes dele se voltar à Marlene que confirmou sacudindo a cabeça.

Remus riu

— Sei...

*********

* * *

**N/A**

Primeiramente queria agradecer à todas que revisaram *-* Além do apoio, a consideração de todas vocês é o maior presente que um _writer_ pode ter o/

**Tati Cullen, Nina Rickman, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Coraline D. Snape e Gutti**

~*~

Em segundo queria lhes dizer que pensei que esse seria o capitulo mais chato da fic, tive que buscar inspiração em filmes como **Scent of Woman** e** Dead Poet's Society,** e nas músicas do meu querido** Nick Drake** (o verdadeiro dono da "redação" do Moony) rs. Bem, me enganei, quando há alguns minutos atrás, terminei o capítulo vi que, até agora, acho que esse foi o que eu mais gostei. Resumindo: apesar de algumas dificuldades enfrentadas, o Remus se voltou num prato cheio! rs

**Esperam que gostem do capítulo tanto quanto eu acabei gostando!**

**Capitulo ainda está sendo betado: Me perdoem eventuais erros ou confusões o/**

**Capa disponível em meu perfil o/o/**

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	7. A Grosseira

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 7: A grosseira**

Há alguns minutos atrás, batendo a porta sonoramente, Penélope saiu da biblioteca sem rumo pelos corredores à fora. A sonserina estava muito irritada e sabia bem o porquê: Pensou que o feriado seria o melhor de todos ao lado do seu amigo Snape, mas na verdade tudo se voltou num grande pesadelo.

Como Remus, Penélope era bem observadora, e logo notou a estranha conexão que passou a existir entre o seu amigo e Marlene McKinnon. Porem, ao contrário do grifinório, Lane sempre esperava, e via, o lado obscuro das coisas.

Como se marchasse, com os braços cruzados, ela esbravejava impropérios perambulando pela escola vazia.

— Hum, McKinnon!? Eu engulo aquela ruiva azeda, mas, a McKinnon? É muito pra mim! — ela dizia — Ótimo! Uma traidora e um mestiço! Juntos terão muitos filhos, e, com má sorte que os desejo, serão todos uns abortos!

Mas, Penélope não sabia o que estava dizendo, pois, aqueles sentimentos que queria transparecer não eram reais. Sim, ela estava com raiva, mas, renegar o sentimento bom que sempre iria sentir por Severus? Ah, Isso era bem típico dela: Renegar a tudo e todos, esbravejar aos quatro ventos, amaldiçoar os mais felizes... Lutar contra os próprios sentimentos.

Seria ela talvez uma pequena invejosa?

Sim, porque de, apenas, _ciúmes_ aquele sentimento estava bem longe de ser, e, no fundo o que mais doía em Penélope era o fato de ninguém nunca tê-la apoiado ou simplesmente a visto como uma garota normal. Poderia ser Severus o cara perfeito que viria lhe dizer as palavras que ela tanto queria ouvir? — Eu, te, amo — Ou talvez ela só precisasse de alguém que a sacudisse e a transformasse numa pessoa, pelo menos, melhor?

— O que me falta? — ela se indagou, fraquejando na guerra que antes travava — Eu não sou perfeita, eu sei. Minha família é muito desgraçada, mas o fato de eu gostar dele não é suficiente?

Ela se punia mentalmente, e, em momento algum passou por sua cabeça que as pessoas simplesmente não controlam seus próprios sentimentos. Para Snape; ela era apenas uma amiga. Uma amiga diferente, claro, pois era muito dominadora e gostava de persegui-lo pelos corredores exigindo um pouco de atenção.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele. Eu sei que faria, e, mataria qualquer um que ele pedisse - -

Alguns segundos após serem ditas essas palavras, apenas os quadros dos corredores foram testemunhas do que acontecia: Penélope _segurava_ inutilmente uma lágrima furtiva. Uma lágrima de raiva, talvez. Raiva? Sim, de si mesma, por sempre teimar em querer dar o sangue por Severus. O rapaz nunca lhe pedia nada, e até dispensava suas ajudas, mas, como foi na noite anterior, nas suas tentativas de _salvar_ seu amigo do briguento Sirius Black, sempre acabavam mal.

— Já chega! Eu os odeio — Penny mentia pra si mesma — Os três se merecem! A corvinal-auror, o grifinório estúpido e o sonserino babão! — ela se deixava gritar perdendo o controle sobre o que dizia — Severus, seu idiota, eu não vou chorar. Você nem deve valer tanto assim - -

Mas, ele bem que valia.

As chantagens emocionais que Penélope deferia a um Severus invisível cessaram quando a garota foi interrompida por uns miados bem familiares ecoando a alguns corredores dali.

— Ah, não! Madame Norris!

Penélope correu o quanto pôde pra fugir daquele bichano. Ela não queria ser vista, não queria que sua situação piorasse e também não queria voltar à biblioteca e ficar sentada observando o que ela agora chamava de "tensão pré-coito" se fazer entre o seu amado e a monitora chefe.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lane, subiu as escadas do segundo andar e, escancarando a primeira porta que avistou, rompeu ao banheiro feminino.

— Droga! — ela exclamou quando notou suas vestes se arrastando no chão inundado. Penélope voltou-se às pias e, uma a uma, suas torneiras foram se fechando. — Murta — ela previu — Era só o que me faltava, outra corvinal pra me encher o saco!

— Você! — a menina-fantasma avançou na direção de Lane — Eu conheço você!

— Não, não conhece. Fale baixo, sua tonta!

— VOCÊ! — Murta insistia — Gosta de atirar livros em mim.

— Não tenho culpa se você está sempre no meu caminho. Fantasma estúpido!

Murta franziu o cenho, analisando o melhor jeito de _ferrar_ com aquela garota-fugitiva

— AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH — a criatura gritou — SONSERINA ESCONDIDAAAA!

— Cala a boca!

— AAAAAHHHHH!

Penélope já estava desesperando, o que ela faria? A Murta-Que-Geme era um fantasma, não adiantava estapeá-la ou mordê-la, não adiantava se atracar numa briga, nada a atingiria fisicamente, mas qualquer coisinha que a transpassasse feriria o seu orgulho. Porem, Penélope estava sem nenhum livro ou mochila, tudo que ela tinha era uma pena no bolso das vestes.

— Por favor! — a sonserina não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. A garota nunca se redimia aos vivos, quem dirá com os mortos? — Me desculpe — ela pediu em meio aos gritos insistentes da outra. — Pare, por favor, estou me escondendo da gata do Filch!

— HUM! — Murta suspirou — Por que eu deveria? AAAAAAAAH

— PORQUE EU ESTOU PEDINDO!

— Aah, quem diria! — a corvinal exclamou — Você, menina-que-eu-nem sei-o-nome, a garota mais mal-educada que eu já conheci, está me _pedindo_ desculpas?

Lane olhou torto pro fantasma, mas preferiu seguir com aquele joguinho:

— Estou.

A outra riu

— Pode ficar a vontade, então. — ela disse como se tivesse o poder de permitir algo

— Hunf!

— Quer nadar comigo? — Murta tomara a palavra, flutuando ao redor da garota, se esquecendo dos insultos proferidos minutos atrás por Penélope. — Eu não tenho nenhuma amiga. Por acaso você quer - -

— Não. Vá nadar sozinha, Murta!

— Ah é?! — o espectro soltou um muxoxo antes de pular de cabeça numa das privadas — Tchau então, sua grossa!

— Sou grossa, mas estou viva. — a sonserina respondeu num tom que somente ela podia ouvir — Viva com uma vida chata, mas pelo menos sou _alguém_.

Dito isso, Penélope se afastou do chão molhado e sentou-se ao lado da porta entreaberta. — Por onde anda Severus? — Continuava ele lá, sentado àquela mesa da biblioteca, redigindo aquela redação estúpida? Ou será que enfim tinha se levantado e seguido pelos corredores à sua procura?

— O Severus? — ela repetiu pensativa — Não, ele nunca se aventuraria por mim. Pela Lily talvez, mas nunca por mim. Não sei o que ainda me prende a ele. Talvez o fato de ser o único que ainda escuta o que eu digo. Escuta com má vontade, mas escuta.

Abraçando os joelhos, a sonserina fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede às suas costas. Quantos minutos se fizeram até ela pegar no sono? Ela não saberia explicar. E, quanto durou aquele cochilo fora de hora, ao chão daquele banheiro frio e úmido? Bem, outra pergunta sem resposta, já que ela só se deu conta do que tinha acontecido ao ser despertada pelos gritos da menina-fantasma; aquela que antes parecia tê-la deixado em paz.

— GRIFINÓÓÓRIO!

Lane acordou assustada, sem entender em meio a que guerra tinha se metido.

— Murta?! Cale-se! Fizemos um trato e - -

— Tomara que ele venha pra cá — ela falava consigo demasiadamente animada. — Ele é tão - - Tão charmoso e - -

— De quem está falando? — Penélope perguntou ficando de pé.

— Escute — Murta fez menção para que Lane se calasse — Consegue ouvir? Esses passos rápidos e cadenciados só pertencem a ele - -

Penélope estava confusa e retrucou num sussurro:

— _Ele_ quem, Murta?

A corvinal sorriu

— Sirius Black.

Os passos cessaram bem próximos dali. Talvez à poucos metros da porta do banheiro feminino. Penélope respirou fundo — Ah, se a minha varinha estivesse aqui — ela pensou.

— Oh, Merlin - -

— Não — a voz que ela menos queria ouvir, naquele momento, a interrompeu — Eu, Sirius Black.

— Oi, Sirius — Murta cumprimentou

— Oi Murtinha, obrigado por me dizer onde ela estava e - -

_Murtinha? _Penélope ouviu bem? Ele havia chamado aquele fantasma de "Murtinha"?

— Isso é ridículo até pra você, Sirius Black. — a garota irritada voltou-se ao rapaz à porta — _Seduzir_ um espectro só pra obter informações do tipo "Onde está àquela maldita sonserina?".

— Não fale assim! — Murta se meteu, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios — E da próxima vez venha nadar comigo e eu prometo guardar o seu esconderijo.

— Você, fantasma estúpido, porque não vai pro inferno? — a garota bradou — Nunca devia ter saído de lá!

Os olhos de Murta marearam, e, prendendo um gemido de tristeza, a corvinal voltou a mergulhar de cabeça numa das privadas. O grito dela ecoou pelos canos, maldizendo Penélope com todas os palavrões que poderiam ser existir.

— Quando você não machuca fisicamente-- — Sirius mencionou a mordida na própria mão — - - machuca os sentimentos dos outros, não é Penélope?

_Quem era Black pra lhe passar lição de moral?_

— Oh, por favor, bravo grifinório, não me faça chorar. — ela disse, irônica

Sirius deu de ombros, afinal só tinha ido até ali com um propósito: Levá-la de volta.

— Ah! Vamos embora, Lane!

— EPA! — ela exclamou — Nem pense em ultrapassar essa porta. Esse é um banheiro feminino e - -

Num piscar de olhos, Sirius já estava ao seu lado, exigindo que ela o acompanhasse de volta à biblioteca.

— Ou você vai por bem ou - -

— Onde está o Severus?! — ela disparou — Porque ele não está aqui? Porque _você_ veio?

— Houve uma briga - - — Sirius começava a contar uma de suas histórias — Entre mim e ele, o seu amigo levou a pior.

— O QUÊ?! — Penélope o interrompeu avançando sobre o rapaz, lhe socando no braço — Seu idiota! — aqueles murros não repercutiam em nada. — Não tem ninguém por ele naquela biblioteca e você ainda- -

Sirius a agarrou fazendo com que parasse com aquele ataque de histeria.

— Pare com isso! — ele bradou a sacolejando — _Marlene_ está cuidando dele na seção restrita.

— Agora eu tenho que ir até lá e - - — ela voltou-se a ele, incrédula. Só agora as _palavras_ de Sirius lhe atingiram os ouvidos. — Me solte seu demente!

De uma hora pra outra Penélope amoleceu, conseguiu se afastar do rapaz, mas, a expressão em seu rosto era de poucos amigos.

— O que foi, sua maluca?

— Você é muito burro mesmo, hein? — ela retrucou com o dedo em riste — De que te adianta ser Sirius Black, aquele que todas as garotas querem, se é burro como uma porta?!

— Do que está falando? — ele insistiu

— Ora, Black, não vê que os dois estão muito bem, trancados, na seção restrita?

— Deixe de ser maldosa, garota — Sirius bradou encarando o cenho franzido dela.

Penélope era maldosa ao extremo e sempre via o lado ruim e podre das coisas. Não que a idéia de Severus e Marlene estarem trancados, obtendo (ou não) algo especial daquela situação, fosse algo sujo. Mas é que _o quê_ não parecia _bom_ para a sonserina, não era _bom_ pra mais ninguém.

— Olha quem fala. — ela tomou a palavra — Acabou de partir meu amigo em dois e ainda me chama de maldosa, seu brutamontes!

— OK, OK, eu confesso! Não foi nada demais. Só um empurrão e - -

— Já é muita coisa! — ela interrompeu

Aquela defesa desnecessária já estava fazendo o grifinório perder paciência.

— Ah, por favor! O Ranhoso não é feito de louça! — ele esbravejou — E quer saber o porquê da briga?

— Marlene, eu suponho.

— Sim! — Sirius deixou-se gritar — Porque eu a vi chorando, e pensei que ele fosse o culpado, mas - -

— Mas? — Lane repetiu desinteressada

— Mas a culpa é sua! — ele respondeu — Vai voltar lá agora e pedir desculpas!

Uma sonora gargalhada escapou dos lábios de Penélope

— _Você_ acha que _eu_ vou pedir desculpas? — ela perguntou com ironia — Eu NUNCA peço desculpas

— MENTIRA!

Murta havia voltado do _inferno_ só para desmenti-la e acabar com aquele falso orgulho de Lane.

— Ah, de novo não. — Penélope suspirou

— Ela pede desculpas sim, garoto Black. — o fantasma confessou

— Ah, ela pede, Murtinha?

— Pede sim. Pede quando se sente encurralada

— Encurralada? — Sirius repetiu.

— Sim, e é só isso. Tchau! — ditas essas palavras, o fantasma se foi. E, dessa vez, Penélope esperava que fosse _de uma vez por todas._

— Deve haver algum feitiço que mate fantasmas, certo? — Penélope tentava mudar o rumo da conversa — Eles já estão mortos, mas - -

— Penélope, você vai se desculpar por tudo que disse à Marlene e ponto final.

— Não posso pedir desculpas, pois não me arrependo de nada! — ela interpôs — Odeio ela e odeio londrinos! O sotaque desse tipo de gente é falso, se acham superiores e - -

— Hei! — ele exclamou indo na direção dela — Eu sou londrino!

— Ah! E eu _também_ te odeio, Black.

— Olha quem fala — agora, foi a vez dele tomar a palavra — Você parece que está sempre prestes a engolir a própria língua. É um milagre que ainda consigamos entender o que você fala. De onde vem esse jeito horroroso de falar? Parece que ta sempre dando ordens e - -

— Vem de Liverpool, meu querido! Pelo menos é simples e verdadeiro. Já vocês, são um bando de robôs e - - — Black a interrompeu, agarrando um dos braços dela — Me solte!

Sirius franziu o cenho, e à Penélope só restou encarar aqueles dois olhos inflamados e azulados. Afinal, nem se tentasse, ela conseguiria se soltar dele.

— Eu sei como fazê-la voltar comigo!

* * *

**N/A**

**1º** Obrigada imensamente pelas reviews: **Tati C. Hopkins**, **Nina Rickman**, **Coraline D. Snape**, **Kitty Pride Malfoy** e **Gutti** o/

**2º** Sei que estou postando esse cap. cedo demais, mas, é não queria que o intervalo entre esse e o próximo fosse tão longo ***-***

**3º** Já que minha outra fic "Sevy Todd" se concluiu, creio que apartir daqui a "The Xmas" correrá mais rapidamente.

**4º** Este presente capítulo ainda está sendo betado rs (como sempre rs)


	8. O Atrevido

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 8: O atrevido.**

Aquele não era um dia de sorte para Sirius Black. Havia levado um fora de sua ex-namorada sendo expulso da seção restrita. — Marlene preferiu ficar com o Ranhoso?! — Padfoot não conseguia acreditar, estava realmente perdendo o jeito com as garotas. Há um ano atrás isso não aconteceria. Há um ano atrás, Marlene correria atrás dele como uma criança corre atrás de um caminhão de sorvetes.

Talvez essa seja uma comparação desgraçada, mas, nem tanto. Antes, Marlene faria tudo por ele, porem para redenção da garota, e decepção de Sirius, a corvinal por fim acordou de toda aquela perda de tempo em que vivia.

Se fosse só o fora que ele tinha levado dela, tudo bem. Mas a garota se voltou contra ele e durante a _briga_ travada com Snape; sem hesitar, ela se pôs ao lado do sonserino.

Aquilo era demais pro orgulho de Sirius Black. Apartir de então, ele jurou que só conseguiria olhar novamente na cara de Marlene depois de umas boas doses de Firewhiskey.

E foi o que ele fez; correu ao seu "esconderijo", se serviu daquela _maravilha, _conversou seriamente com o seu melhor amigo e agora estava andando pelos corredores à procura da garota de que menos gostava: Penélope Lane. Arriscando a própria pele podendo ser surpreendido por Filch a qualquer momento só pra... Fazê-la pedir desculpas à Marlene?

— Fazê-la pedir desculpas à Lene, e livrá-la de uma detenção pior. — Então Sirius Black não era tão ruim assim?

Bem, era nisso que o seu ego investia. Sirius não gostava de prejudicar ninguém (que não fosse Severus Snape) e, se servia dessa _bondade natural_ como desculpa pro comportamento atrevido que ostentava.

— Sou o que sou, e ajo como eu quero. — ele sempre dizia — Estou ferindo a alguém? E quanto a você - parado no seu _cantinho de_ _merda - _a quem está fazendo o bem?

Então, quem não faz o mal faz o bem? — Exatamente! — E, quem não faz nada também faz o mal? — Também não é assim- - — Então explique, oras — Ah! Eu estou _alto_ em meio à um monólogo desleal.

— Garoto Blaaa-ack — uma voz estridente lhe chamou.

— Murta?! — ele exclamou — Não bebi tanto assim pra estar tendo alucinações... Deve ser a Murta e - -

— Sirius Black! — ela seguiu flutuando ao redor dele — O que faz por aqui no Natal?

— Detenção.

Animadinha, a fantasma gemeu se achegando ao rapaz

— Detenção, é? — ela repetiu — Eu adoraria ficar em uma detenção com - -

— Ô Murta, você não viu uma garota perambulando por aí, não?

— Hummm... Acho que não.— ela mentiu — Como ela é, Sirius?

— Ela é- - — Sirius gesticulava, ganhando tempo pra pensar — Baixinha.

Murta pousou na frente do rapaz, se esticando.

— Mais baixa que eu?

— Acho que sim. — ele disse sem certeza.

— Fale mais, querido. Me descreva, e talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

— Bem, ela tem o cabelo... - - É... E, os olhos são... E a boca.

Sirius era péssimo em descrever aqueles que conhecia bem, imagine descrevendo alguém que ele mal via: Uma garota chata que sempre aparecia pra salvar o amigo_ fracote_ quando as brigas estavam apenas _esquentando._

— Hum! — a menina-fantasma suspirou — Não conheço ninguém assim, Sirius. Não teria ela o cabelo castanho claro, preso e os olhinhos inquietos?

— É, ela é assim mesmo, Murta. Onde- - ?

— Ah, eu não sei se posso dizer... — ela disse dando-lhe às costas.

Se não podia porque então começou a dizer? Murta tinha outras intenções por trás daquele joguinho que travava com Black.

— Murta? — ele voltou-se a ela, fingindo acariciar seus "cabelos" — Murtinhaa- -a.

— Sim?!

— Onde está a menina que eu procuro?

— O que eu ganho com isso?

Sirius sorriu de meia-banda, não acreditava no que estava prestes a propor. — Ela é só um fantasma — ele repetiu mentalmente — Não vou sentir nada e- -

— Que tal um beijo? — ele disse por fim — Hein?

— Claro! — ela deixou-se gritar antes de fechar os olhos esperando pelo proposto.

Diante da engraçada imagem da Murta lhe oferecendo os lábios, Black nem pensou em rir. E pela primeira vez chegou a pensar que fraquejaria diante de uma garota — Coragem, homem! Pra que te serviu o Firewhiskey, então?

O rapaz engoliu seco e aproximou seu rosto do transparente dela, mergulhando naquela figura azulada, mas... Nada?

Foi o que ele sentiu: nada. Porem, a Murta parecia demasiada e infantilmente feliz e satisfeita.

— IUUUPIII! — ela vibrava, sobrevoando o corredor enlouquecidamente — Siga-me, Siriuszinho!

E Sirius o fez, seguindo o rastro do fantasma, e, por fim vendo-a entrar no banheiro feminino. Black a imitou e logo encontrou quem tanto procurava: Penélope Lane. Essa, por sua vez, tratou de disparar as ofensas, que sempre estavam na ponta da língua, pra cima da fantasma-delatora.

Uma discussão a três havia se iniciado, de um lado a menina-fantasma que ia, vinha e ia embora de novo. Sempre louca pra ver Penélope se dar mal. Do outro lado a própria sonserina se defendia enquanto ratificava a _raiva_ que continuava a sentir por Marlene McKinnon.

— Eu sei como fazê-la voltar comigo! — o grifinório disse, agarrado a ela. — Encurralada, né?

— Seu estúpido! — a garota tomou a palavra, se soltando dele. — Sabe o que VOCÊ deveria fazer, Sirius Black?

— O quê, sua maluca? — ele perguntou

— Voltar lá na biblioteca e ver se o Severus não esta _encurralando_ a McKinnon.

— Ora, sua - - — Sirius controlou seus impulsos para não avançar em Penélope.

— O que vai fazer, hein? Me bater?— ela provocou — Ficou nervoso, foi?! Pois saiba que tenho tanto nojo dessa cena quanto você!

— Tem é ciúmes do Ranhoso, isso sim.

— Jamais! — ela mentia descaradamente — Vocês garotos são uns estúpidos... O - - O que se ganha ao beijá-los?

— Uns bons _amassos_? — ele supôs

— Não, pneumonia, seu idiota!

Sirius riu sonoramente. — Pneumonia? — Essa era a resposta daquela garota que sempre sabia perfeitamente o que dizer? — Pneumonia, mais parecia dor-de-cotovelo.

— Despeita, é o que me parece — ele escancarou. — A mim, não importa com quem a Lene fique ou deixa de ficar - -

— Ah — Penny suspirou, andando em direção à porta — Quem é o _despeitado_, agora?

— Você não suportaria ver o Severus com outra, não é? — ele provocou a puxando de volta.

— Você não sabe de nada, Sirius. O Severus não é como você, ele não _fica por ficar_. Ele - - — ela hesitou por um instante — Ele tem sentimentos!

— Ah, e eu não tenho? — Black quis saber.

— Não, não tem sentimentos! — ela bradou — A única coisa que você tem são milhões de germes nessa boca suja! E ainda sai disseminando eles por aí, por toda a escola.

— Ei, pare de falar da minha boca! — ele insistiu caindo naquelas provocações infantis.

— Todas as vezes que passo próximo à torre da Grifinória - - — Lane bradava — Meu nariz começa a coçar. A culpa é sua, Black. Você é a _lixeira_ dessa escola.

Ditas aquelas palavras, Black, com os seus orgulhosos ouvidos feridos por aquela ladainha insuportável da sonserina, voltou a puxá-la pelo braço, olhando-a de banda.

— E — ele dizia arrastando a voz — O que um _lixo_, como você, ta fazendo que ainda não se deixou _passar_ por mim?

— Me solte! — ela ordenava por entre os dentes cerrados — Seu atrevido, o que pensa que está fazendo?

— Você vai voltar comigo, Lane, ou - -

— Eu NÃO vou voltar! — Penny deixou-se gritar mirando o alto rapaz de frente

Os olhos claros de Sirius jaziam estáticos encarando o jeito censurador com que Penélope o mirava. Por um instante parecia que ambos estavam prontos para se fulminarem num duelo - o que por pouco não aconteceu - Porem, Sirius descontraiu aquela tensão deixando surgir um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Se não vem comigo, então opta pelo "ou".

— "Ou" o quê, seu idiota? — ela quis saber.

Sirius puxou-a mais pra perto, ela esquivou o rosto daquela aproximação, mas foi contornada pela mão livre do rapaz a obrigando a se juntar a ele. — Você vai ver isso! — ele pensou — Pela Lene, por mim e por todas as vezes que chamou Remus de "mestiço imundo", seu _lixo-sonserino_.

— "Ou" o quê?! — ela repetiu diante do silêncio dele

Sirius era alto, e, teve de se curvar na direção dela a fim de lhe ensinar_ boas maneiras _ao seu modo. Não que o rapaz tivesse moral o bastante para se permitir a punir os _outros_, mas, é que na mente do grifinório, o momento exato de calar aquela voz estridente de Penélope já tinha se passado há minutos atrás.

Ela precisava se calar, precisava entender, e precisava, quem sabe, morrer por um instante. Lane tinha que provar do que tanto repudiava. Por quê? Bem, primeiro porque Sirius achava aquilo o certo a se fazer, e segundo por que ele era o único que ousaria àquilo. O rapaz já tinha padecido à fúria dela, e à prova disso estava o contorno dos dentes ingleses marcados na sua mão esquerda.

Ele já tinha experimentado dela, e, seja lá o que fosse receber em resposta daquele atrevimento que se fazia no banheiro feminino, ele saberia contornar. Padfoot saberia contornar fazendo-a, por fim, provar da falta de vergonha que o rapaz não hesitava em possuir.

— Responda! — ela insistia, mostrando-se indomável.

A garota ainda tentava, inutilmente, se soltar de Sirius. Por um momento esse pensou tê-la perdido, mas, juntando àquela figura vulnerável à sua, Black pode concluir o que tanto queria:

— - - Ou isso! — ele disse já aos lábios crispados de Penélope.

Num só movimento, Sirius mergulhou na direção de Lane, beijando o que pôde. A garota relutava em deixá-lo romper aos seus lábios, mas naquele banheiro só havia uma pessoa com experiência o bastante para evitar aquilo, e, infelizmente, essa estava tentando lhe invadir a boca.

Penélope lutava por escapar das mãos firmes que lhe prendiam, mas, antes que isso viesse a acontecer, Sirius já a contornara, fazendo agora parte daquela cavidade revolta da garota. Ela esperneava ainda tentando se soltar ou até morder aquele invasor libertino, e se não fosse à agilidade de Black, seria sangue ao invés de saliva a regar àquele momento.

A sonserina não conseguia entender: notava o seu rival bastante confortável e satisfeito com aquela situação. — Estaria Sirius Black realmente gostando daquilo? — ela pensava — Porque ele não me solta e simplesmente - - — Um estalo se fez e ela pôde respirar. —... Ahn, acabou?

— Pronto. — ele disse descolando seus lábios dos dela — Agora, está merecidamente - -

— SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE, BLACK! — Lane esbravejou, desejando estar fora daquele lugar o quanto antes — SAIA! — ela repetiu, rubra de ódio.

Sirius acabou obedecendo àquelas ordens, em meio aos empurrões desajeitados da garota ainda meio zonza.

— Agora - - — ele tornou a dizer, mesmo ela já estando porta a fora — - - Está merecidamente_ infectada_.

Penélope saiu dali mais do que transtornada. Estava fula de raiva. — Como ele pôde? — a garota se questionava, esfregando os próprios lábios a fim de livrar-se daquele gosto — Aquele Sirius, ele... Argh!— Que gosto incômodo era aquele? — Gosto de germes! Gosto de Sirius, gosto de - -

Nem as maçãs, por ela tão disputadas, eram tão saborosas.

* * *

**N/A**

**Obrigada pelas Reviews: **

**Nina Rickman,** **Tati Cullen** e** Coraline D. Snape**

**Espero não ter decepcionado ninguem com o capítulo rs. Espero que gostem:**

O escrevi com muito **amor** (risos) Pra **vocês **que aguardavam por esse **momento** rs

Até o próximo cap o/ "**O Clube**"

**!!REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!!**


	9. O Clube

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club  
**(Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande **John Hughes**)

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 9: O Clube**

Penélope rompeu enfurecida à porta da biblioteca, ela pensava que para ali não mais voltaria, mas Sirius conseguiu forçá-la a rever certos _conceitos_. E, tal qual uma bala, a garota passou pelos três alunos que ali estavam, encarando cada um deles e por fim se sentando na mesma cadeira que antes havia abandonado.

Marlene e Remus ficaram surpresos com a presença dela, mas não com a expressão carregada que seu rosto ostentava — Ela sempre ta com essa cara, mesmo — um deles pensou.

Apenas Severus, que a conhecia melhor que ninguém, notou que algo não corria bem.

— Severus, aonde você vai? — McKinnon lhe perguntou, vendo-o se levantar. Em resposta, como se dissesse "espere aí", o rapaz apenas gesticulou. Marlene deu de ombros e ficou lá; _esperando_.

— Penélope? — ele perguntou àquela figura enterrada em sua cadeira. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Estou tentando pensar. — ela mentiu, encarando o pergaminho imaculado que tinha em mãos. Nem em mil detenções, Lane saberia redigir algo sobre si mesma. — Me dê licença, por favor?

A sonserina havia pedido licença? Sem sombra de dúvidas, Penélope Lane, não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Um simples gesto dela havia se feito e Snape já sabia que as coisas definitivamente não estavam correndo bem.

O rapaz tentou continuar lhe dando atenção, mas de repente, todos os olhares se voltaram à figura que acabara de surgir à porta: Sirius Black

Ao contrário de Penélope, ele não estava enfezado ou alto do tipo. Sirius estava bem, muito bem. Não constava nenhuma mordida ou pescoço quebrado, então, ele estava bem. Na verdade, quem reparasse bem, veria que seus olhos claros até possuíam um brilho diferente. _O brilho da vitória,_ acompanhado do sorriso de mesmo nome.

O quieto Remus, correu os olhos de Lane, prostrada na cadeira, até o seu amigo de pé. O castanho comparou os rostos de cada um deles e, sem querer, deixou-se rir. Já Marlene... Essa não entendia nada. Na verdade: ela nem tentava. Aquilo não era da sua conta, assuntos que envolvessem àquela gente (lê-se Sirius e Penélope) não eram da sua conta.

— Espera aí! — Severus exclamou inesperadamente — O quê andou acontecendo lá fora?

— Nada, Ranhoso — Black respondeu se armando pra uma briga — Por quê? Seu tivesse dado uma lição nela, o que você ia fazer? — ele provocou — Me matar com a sua redação?

Severus não respondeu. Talvez ele não tivesse uma resposta, mas Sirius também não merecia uma.

— É incrível como ele desiste fácil de mim. — Lane reclamou mentalmente.

O sonserino deu às costas ao outro e voltou a se sentar ao lado de uma Marlene inquieta.

— Da próxima vez — ela voltou-se a ele — Experimente ficar sentado. Hum!

— Vou tentar me lembrar disso.

— Você conseguiu escrever alguma coisa? — a corvinal perguntou antes de espichar o pescoço e constatar que não.

— Não to conseguindo. — Severus respondeu.

— Por causa da Lane?

— Não — ele respondeu em segredo — Por causa de você.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Marlene riu intimamente. Era doce demais aos seus ouvidos ouvir alguém lhe confessar uma coisa daquelas.

— Eu também não paro de pensar em você — ela disparou amolecida — Quero dizer; em nós.

— Hum. — Severus exclamou baixando os olhos.

— Nós dois lá dentro na seção restrita e - - Quer dizer: Como nós pudemos?

— Ah, por favor, Marlene! Não lamente — ele pediu baixando mais ainda o tom de voz — Não foi bom?

A corvinal não falou nada, e, sacudiu a cabeça, rápida e positivamente.

— Hei, pessoal! — num ato inconveniente, Lupin voltou-se aos outros, pedindo atenção.

— Remus, por favor — Marlene tomou a palavra — Você já terminou a sua redação deixe que terminemos as nossas.

— Ah! Marlene, nem vem com essa história que eu vi você no maior papo com o Snape. — Em resposta; Marlene corou, recolhendo-se ao silêncio. — A questão é - - Não estou gostando do clima dessa biblioteca!

— Então, abre a janela. — Severus falou por cima do pergaminho

Marlene riu abertamente deixando seu companheiro satisfeito.

— Cala a boca, Ranhoso — o grifinório moreno se pronunciou antes de receber um olhar fulminante de Remus — Er... — Sirius se engasgou — Ou prossiga, caso o Moony queira.

— Snape, eu não estou falando desse tipo de clima. — o castanho continuou a sério — Vocês estão sempre mal humorados e sempre se achando auto-suficientes. Quero dizer... A gente não pode tentar ser, pelo menos, legal uns com os outros?

— Não, Moony — Black reclamou baixinho. Ele não conseguia se ver tentando ser legal com Snape. — Hum... O problema não é com a gente é com eles.

— Tem certeza, Sirius? — o outro perguntou em voz alta — Por que até agora nem o Snape nem a Lane se pronunciaram, só você!

— Hei! — a garota exclamou — Eu não quero ser legal com nenhum de vocês d- - — e olhou de banda pra Marlene — Três!

— Penélope...! — Snape tentou censurá-la em vão.

Como Severus, Marlene também não agüentava mais aquelas provocações imbutidas da outra. A corvinal acabou deixando-se dizer:

— Então- - — Marlene voltou-se à Lane — Se a _senhorita_ encontrar a mim, ou ao Remus, pelos corredores vai simplesmente fingir que não nos conhece?

— Não — a outra respondeu de sua cadeira — Posso cuspir nos dois e, aí então, fingir que não os conheço. Pra mim vocês não são nada além de vermes rastejantes. Se eu pudesse, esmagaria cada um de vocês com as minhas próprias mãos.

— Ótima resposta, Penélope — Severus lamentou ironicamente — Ótima resposta. Assim você vai longe.

— Cala a boca, Severus! — a garota gritou — Estou dizendo a verdade, oras! O que você vai fazer, na terça feira, se o Remus passar por você e te cumprimentar? — e ela mesma respondeu: — VAI VIRAR O ROSTO!

—Ah! Por favor!- - — o rapaz mencionado tentou dizer, mas Snape retrucou antes:

— Isso é mentira!

— O mesmo vai acontecer com a McKinnon — ela disse voltando-se à outra — Quando você passar por ela, ela vai até te responder com um sorriso, mas depois vai rir nas suas costas.

— Cala a boca, Lane! — a corvinal deixou-se gritar. Na sua mente aquela seria última coisa que faria ao encontrar-se com Severus pelos corredores

— "Olha só como ele é ridículo, Vance" — a outra lhe imitou a voz — "E parece que nem lava os cabelos... Aquele _seboso_"

— CALA A BOCA! — Marlene encheu-se de fúria — Você não conhece; nem a mim nem a Emmeline. — e continuou — Então, cale a boca porque nós não somos assim!

Remus não sabia mais o que dizer. Por que ele havia começado aquela conversa? O rapaz estava profundamente arrependido. Se não fosse por ele, todos já tinham terminado suas respectivas redações e cada um já tinha seguido com o seu destino medíocre. — Como eu sou desgraçado. — ele pensou.

Já ao seu lado, Sirius tentava conter a enorme vontade defender os seus dois colegas ofendidos...

— Remus que me desculpe, mas... — o moreno disse a si mesmo. — Você é uma merda, Lane! — ele disparou, atraindo, instantaneamente, a atenção da sonserina. — Sempre batendo o recorde em estupidez e grosseria. Mas, será que você é tudo isso mesmo? — o silêncio se fez — Não! Penélope Lane não é nada, e, as coisas que você diz ou deixa de dizer, não fazem a mínima diferença!

— Fique na sua, Black — ela bradou — Desde quando você liga pro que eu digo? Eu não sou "nada", e, não "faço a mínima diferença" — a garota repetiu — Se eu não viesse mais pra Hogwarts ninguém notaria a minha falta! E quanto a você? Se abandonar às aulas é bem capaz de fecharem a escola.

— Não me compare a você!

— Eu lhe comparo com quem eu quiser — ela ratificou — Seu filhinho de papai! Sempre metendo o bedelho na vida dos outros! Se você ficasse calado talvez eu esquecesse da sua existência! — Lane gritava — Com quem aprendeu a ser tão chato? Com a mamãe querida? Eu aposto que sim!

— Sua - -

Black engasgou, por um instante não soube o que dizer. Ele sempre se perdia quando o assunto em questão era a sua mãe. A sua gigante e dominadora mãe: Sempre querendo privar os seus passos, sempre o humilhando... Sirius dava graças à Merlin pelo dom do atrevimento que lhe foi dado. Caso contrário o rapaz seria, segundo ele próprio, apenas mais um_ Ranhoso_ no mundo.

— Vamos ser iguais aos nossos pais? — Marlene interpôs com a voz fraca. Ela tinha quase certeza que sim. — Vamos ter o mesmo fim que eles?

— Eu não. — Remus pareceu ser o único a lhe responder

— Mas é inevitável. — ela retrucou se permitindo a continuar — Se eu virar uma auror, eu serei como os meus pais, e não vou ter tempo pra viver - -

— Morrerá antes. — Penélope sibilou, novamente se _armando_. Marlene fingiu não lhe ouvir — Severus vai virar um enrustido, mal amado igual ao pai dele. E, isso só não vai se repetir com Black porque, antes, ele vai acabar pagando com a própria língua.

— Era só o que me faltava — o grifinório falou sem jeito.

— Vai acabar sozinho, Black, perambulando pela aquela casa horrorosa dos seus pais. — ela provocou — E o Lupin? Vai passar a vida depositando a fé nos outros. Que patético.

— Patética é você! — o castanho bradou. — Você vai desperdiçar a sua vida se preocupando em ofender as pessoas. Vai ficar louca e ninguém vai te querer por perto! — e continuou, fazendo-a provar do próprio veneno: — Snape deve ter jogado pedra na cruz, por ter que te agüentar todos os dias. Quero dizer; ainda nem são quatro horas e eu já tenho vontade de arrancar os seus olhos fora!

— Você não sabe o que diz.

— Você também não sabe! — ele exclamou — Em vinte minutos, você falou tanto que, ofendeu até o único amigo que tem.

Com o canto dos olhos, Penélope procurou por Snape, o rapaz fingia estar mergulhado no pergaminho, mas na verdade ouvia tudo e... Até concordava com o licantropo.

— Você, Lane — Remus continuou em meio ao silêncio de Penélope — Não sabe da vida de ninguém e joga os insultos mais fáceis. E... É lógico que eles colam, por que... Qualquer insulto cola!

— Lupin, por favor — Snape sentiu-se obrigado a falar por cima do papel — Você fala dela, mas parece que engoliu uma pilha. Sejamos francos! — e levantou-se da cadeira com uma imponência docente.

Marlene, ao seu lado, pensou que; se Severus um dia chegasse a ser professor, seria um dos mais temidos. Temido e chato. A corvinal não reconheceu o _doce amante_ da seção restrita naquela roupa de mediador.

— Somos diferentes, e vivemos em mundos diferentes. Não é verdade? — ele continuou

— Sim — Sirius e Marlene suspiraram em uníssono antes de se entreolharem assustados.

— Eu tenho os meus _ideais_, Marlene tem os dela — o sonserino continuou — Remus gosta de ordem, Sirius age mais do que pensa, e, Penélope nem é tão ruim assim... Um dia ela vai aprender a ser uma pessoa melhor, tá legal?

— RÁ! — Black arrastava a voz — Falou o _dono da verdade_.

— Não se sinta ameaçado, Sirius Black. Não vou tomar o seu _lugar_. — o sonserino retrucou — Só quero que vocês se perguntem se não ganharam nada de bom com essa detenção.

O silêncio imperou na biblioteca, ninguém teria coragem o bastante pra assumir que havia aproveitado bem aquele castigo.

Eram cinco desconfiados: Dois se descobriram numa paixão casual, um ganhara um discreto _troféu_ pra sua _lixeira_, outro se descobriu um poeta nato, e uma havia sido calada da melhor forma possível: com um beijo.

Sim, tal qual a Murta, Penélope ganhara um beijo de Sirius Black, a garota relutava consigo, mas o que mais queria naquele momento era contar a todos. Porem, só uma louca espalharia esse segredo por aí, e Penélope Lane não era louca. Era?

— OK. Vocês não ganharam nada de bom com essa detenção? — Severus insistia. _Mas, porque ele também não dizia a verdade? _— Então, no geral, não descobriram _nada_?

— Bem... — a voz nasalada da sonserina ecoou — Descobri que Sirius Black - - — ela fez uma pausa, notando o terror se fazer no rosto do grifinório — Andou bebendo uísque durante a detenção. — _que alívio_ — E, eu vou usar isso contra ele na terça-feira, no gabinete do diretor.

Por um momento Sirius pensou que aquela _maluca_ contaria à todos como as coisas tinham terminando no banheiro feminino_._

— Como você soube? — o grifinório perguntou. Afinal, Remus havia sumido com os cacos da garrafa — Como você descobriu isso, Lane?

—Quer mesmo saber?

— Claro!

— Eu senti o gosto!

— O gosto?! — um dos presentes exclamou.

Penélope voltou-se à todos com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios, e concluiu:

— Sim, senti o gosto quando ele _me_ beijou..

— O quê?! — o _mediador _Snape deixou-se perguntar.

— Mentira! — Black disparou, sentindo o rosto arder — É mentira, eu nunca - -

— Aaahn... Realmente, não tinha outro jeito dela saber, Padfoot! — Remus disse, sorrindo por fim. — Que coisa, não?

— É mentira! — ele insistia, suando frio.

Porque para Black era tão fácil assumir mil garotas, mas não Penélope Lane?

— Como ela descobriu então? — McKinnon quis saber

— Ela só teve de perguntar à Murta, oras!

— E... — Remus se meteu, hesitante — Como a Murta soube?

_Maldita pergunta, Moony_

— Er...

— Sirius! — Marlene exclamou — Você ta ficando doido? Beijou a Murta?!

A emenda saíra pior que o soneto e todos acabaram rindo, menos Black, claro. Mas era, por demais, engraçado imaginar o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts se passando por aquilo: Sirius Black beijando o fantasma mais patético da escola.

— E como é que foi, Black? — Severus caçoou — Ela é fria ou quente?!

Sirius olhou na direção de Penélope, e viu que esta já lhe encarava. Por fim, a garota havia lhe roubado o _sorriso da vitória._ — A vingança tarda mais não falha — ela pensou.

Quando Lane decidiu _abrir o jogo_, já tinha a certeza de que o rapaz acabaria se _queimando_ de qualquer jeito. Era certo que ninguém acreditaria nela e nem no beijo que ela afirmou ter ganhado, já que Lane tinha a terrível fama de mentirosa. Mas, ao fim, a garota acabou conseguindo o que tanto queria: teria _torresmo_ de Sirius Black no jantar.

— Sabe... — Remus começou a falar, quando todos pararam de rir — Minha redação ta uma bosta. Parece uma poesia adolescente e - -

— Duvido, Remus! — a corvinal soltou um muxoxo, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho do papel sendo rasgado.

Mais uma bolinha foi ao chão.

— Por que você fez isso, Moony?! — Sirius perguntou incrédulo — Tava ótima!

— Vocês vão escrever a de vocês? — o rapaz perguntou ignorando a pergunta do amigo — Ninguém fez nada até agora, é isso?

— Ninguém. Inclusive você, Lupin — Severus interpôs mirando a redação do outro, amassada ao chão — O que vamos fazer, então?

Ninguém sabia o que dizer até que Sirius arriscou uma proposta:

— Escreve uma por todos nós, Moony?

Que descarado que ele era.

— Hã?! — a politicamente correta Marlene McKinnon exclamou confusa — Isso não é certo, Sir - - — ela gaguejou — Sirius! Quer dizer... Primeiro o Filch nem vai aceitar, e - -

— Por mim tudo bem. — o outro grifinório disse, para a alegria geral. — Eu faço uma por todos nós!

— Até por mim? — Penélope se pronunciou. Parecia que nunca alguém havia feito _tanto_ por ela.

— Se você deixar!

— Pode ser — ela respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

— "Obrigada, Lupin" — Severus voltou-se à amiga — É assim que se diz, Penny.

Lane relutou, mas... Acabou respirando fundo e dizendo, ao licantropo, por entre os dentes:

— Obrigada, mmm- - — _mestiço, mestiço, mestiço _— L- Lupin.

— De nada Lane. — ele respondeu cordialmente — Agora me dêem licença, e, um pergaminho em branco, por favor?

Rapidamente, a sonserina catou o que tinha na mesa e lhe estendeu um dos seus papéis. Estava intacto como se acabasse de ser impresso.

* * *

**N/A**

Primeiro: Mais uma vez (não me canso de repetir) Obrigadíssima pelas reviews:

**Tati C. Hopkins**, **Nina Rickman** e **Coraline D. Snape**

Procura-se **Gutti** e **Kitty Pride Malfoy** rs

Esse foi o **penúltimo capítulo**, e eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

**!!REVIEWS POR VEZES AJUDAM!!**


	10. A Redação

**Título:** The Xmas Club  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape, Marlene Mckinnon, Alvo Dumbledore, Argus Filch. Penélope Lane (**OC**), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ...  
**Aviso:** Nenhum personagem dos livros, ou universo, me pertence. Infelizmente, devo quase tudo à JK.  
**Resumo: **Vocês odeiam o natal? Eu odeio ter que vigiá-los no natal! Lene**/**Sev. Sirius**/**OC

* * *

**The Xmas Club**

**(**Baseado em The Breakfast Club. Em memória do grande** John Hughes)**

***

"E, essas crianças em que você cospe, enquanto elas tentam mudar o mundo delas, são imunes aos seus conselhos. Elas sabem muito bem o que está se passando"  
**(**David Bowie**)**

**Capitulo 10 : A redação**

Remus seguia debruçado em sua mesa redigindo, por todos, àquela injusta redação. Fora de sua cabeça, seus companheiros de detenção pareciam alheios a ele, e, apenas Penélope insistia em analisar cada pequena expressão que brotava no rosto do licantropo a cada linha escrita.

— Hei, Lane — a voz muito próxima de Sirius a chamou.

O rapaz jazia sentado displicentemente em cima da mesa dela, como se fossem tão íntimos ao ponto dela permitir àquela aproximação.

— Não enche, Black — ela disse sem tirar os olhos de Remus — Volte pra sua mesa.

— O que você está fazendo? — o grifinório perguntou.

— Estou vendo se o seu amigo faz tudo certo.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Sirius riu se debruçando sobre a mesa, tentando atrair a atenção da garota.

— Já não basta ele está te fazendo esse favor?

— Não! — Penélope disse, o encarando.

— Você é muito interesseira, Lane. — ele acrescentou — Diz odiar a gente, mas, num instante aceitou a proposta do Remus.

— Fui eu que propus que ele escrevesse por todos nós? — ela rebateu — Não, foi você.

— Sim, mas eu posso. — o grifinório respondeu — Sou amigo dele.

— Grande merda!

— Arh, Penélope! — ele bufou — Você nunca descansa essa língua, não? Eu vim aqui em missão de paz!

— Paz? — ela repetiu com ironia — Vivemos em constante guerra, seu idiota! Não me venha falar em paz.

— OK, então. — ele disse se levantando — Eu ia te fazer um convite, mas - -

Aquelas palavras despertaram à curiosidade de Penélope:

— Convite? — Lane confirmou o que ouvira — Nem vem, Black!

— Nem se fosse um convite a uma trégua?

— Trégua? — ela só conseguia repetir as palavras do rapaz.

— Sim. Estou te convidando a tentar ser menos implicante comigo.

— Fala sério! — ela bradou — Eu ainda quero ver o seu cadáver. Essa detenção não mudou nada e - - — ela hesitou por um instante, baixando o tom de voz — Eu te odeio mais ainda por ter me negado na frente de todo mundo! Você foi muito covarde!

— Porque eu fui covarde? — ele perguntou rapidamente — Você me odeia porque ia querer espalhar aquilo pra todo mundo? Eu sou um troféu, é isso?

— E eu, sou? — ela retrucou

— Um prêmio de consolação, talvez... — Sirius riu da própria piada, Penélope não.

A resposta pareceu decepcioná-la. De pronto, Penélope se pôs de pé ostentando a expressão mais confusa que possuía. _Ela ia chorar ou explodir?_

— Aonde vai? — ele perguntou vendo-a seguir para fora da biblioteca.

— Faltam dez minutos para as quatro da tarde — ela respondeu sem olhar pra trás, sumindo porta a fora.

Aquele alvoroço que se fez acabou chamando a atenção da dupla que cochichava mais ao fundo. Snape e McKinnon se entreolharam, e esta ultima, por sua vez, tomou a palavra:

— Sirius, pra onde ela foi? — Marlene perguntou

— Foi embora. Disse que já tava na hora e - -

— Vamos também, Marlene — Severus voltou-se à corvinal.

— Ahn - - Vamos sim.

Lupin ergueu o olhar aos seus três colegas de pé. Nem havia acabado a redação e aqueles _mal agradecidos_ já estavam indo embora?

— Foi um prazer escrever pra vocês, senhores. — ele ironizou o suposto casal que saía.

— Disponha, Lupin — a voz de Severus o rebateu, ecoando por trás da porta.

Remus descansou sua pena à mesa, não releu o que estava escrito, pois não precisava. — O que vem de dentro nunca está errado — ele pensou, mas logo em seguida se amaldiçoou por este ser um pensamento tão_ romântico_.

— Ô, poeta. — Sirius lhe chamou a atenção — Posso ler? — ele perguntou — Só por ler mesmo, prometo que não digo nada.

O licantropo não respondeu e sem hesitar entregou o pergaminho em suas mãos.

— Tchau, Sirius — o rapaz se despediu jogando à mochila nas costas.

Black voltou o seu olhar por cima do papel, confuso:

— Vai pra casa?

— Sim. — o castanho respondeu sem emoção — Vou ver se pego o último Expresso e - -

— Feliz Natal, Moony. — o outro lhe interrompeu

— Pra você também, Sirius. — ele retribuiu — Mas, você não vem?

— Vou sim — Black disse, incerto. O rapaz mencionou o que estava escrito e riu — Não sabia que gostava tanto do David Bowie. O cara é tão bom assim?

— Se é. — Lupin respondeu dando-lhe um tapa nas costas — Vou nessa.

— Tchau, Moony.

- -

Penélope arrastava uma mala maior do que ela pelos corredores da escola. Sua sorte é que já estava a meio caminho andado rumo à carruagem de trestálios invisíveis que já os esperava do lado de fora. Como sempre, a garota ostentava a expressão mais enfezada que tinha. _Por quê? _Bem, há minutos atrás se deparara com Severus e a Marlene "de conversa fiada" em frente ao portal do salão comunal sonserino.

— Nem pra me ajudar aquele idiota serve! — ela resmungava — Nem pra carregar a minha mala - -

Coincidentemente Sirius havia mudado de idéia e decidido cear em família. Ele caminhava passos atrás da _lerda _sonserina e em pouco tempo já estava colado aos seus passos.

— Era só o que me faltava — Penny pensou quando notou aquela presença atrás de si.

— Pra onde vai com uma mala tão grande? — Black se permitiu perguntar — Não vai mais voltar pra Hogwarts? — ele brincou — Se for isso deixe eu lhe ajudar. O prazer será todo meu!

Em meio ao silencio dela, Sirius passou os dedos pela alça da bagagem tentando fazer aquela _gentileza_, mas a garota não permitiu.

— Tire as mãos da minha mala. — ela bradou por entre os dentes — Afaste seus dedos dos meus e vá pro inferno, Black!

O grifinório fingiu-se decepcionado e sibilou algo como — Estúpida — em resposta, soltando a mala no chão.

— Será que você chega até o jardim antes do ano novo, hein? — ele caçoou

Lane franziu o cenho, pronta pra revidar aquela provocação:

— Será que você não pode, simplesmente, parar de se atrever?

— Não — o rapaz respondeu calmamente, voltando a catar a mala ao chão. — Mas, será que - - — ele hesitou, não sabia o porquê, mas queria muito fazer um convite de verdade à ela — Nesse próximo fim de semana, você iria a Hogsmeade comigo?

— É mais algumas de suas piadas, Black? — Lane rebateu — Não acho graça nenhuma!

— Não é piada.

— Não?! — ela repetiu — E se realmente não for, por que acha que eu aceitaria?

— Não sei se você aceitaria, oras! — ele exclamou — Por isso que eu estou perguntando, sua serpente!

— Porque você iria até Hogsmeade com uma _serpente_? — a sonserina perguntou — Vai me expor em alguma feira de aberrações?

— Quer saber?! — ele mudou o rumo da conversa — É só uma pergunta; diga sim ou não.

— Não! — ela disparou, para a indiscreta decepção dele — Me pergunte um milhão de vezes vezes mil — acrescentou fazendo charme — Quem sabe eu não aceite?

— Ótimo! — Black não perdia a pose. — Temos um longo caminho até a carruagem... Um milhão será pouco, _Penny._

— Pra você é LANE! — ela bradou — Me deixe em paz, Black. — pediu mudando o tom de voz.

— Ai, ai — o moreno suspirou, acelerando os passos com a dita mala em mãos. — Sinto muito, mas _isso_ é impossível. Você não aceitou a trégua que eu propus, então...

— Sirius Black, volte aqui! — Penélope gritou, mas, o grifinório não iria voltar. Ele acelerava os passos, cada vez mais se distanciando dela — DEVOLVA A MINHA BAGAGEM, BLACK! — ela insistiu.

— Eu não vou devolver- - — o rapaz disse infantilmente há muitos metros dela

— Não tem nada aí que lhe interesse, Black. — ela esbravejou, tentando alcançá-lo — São as _minhas_ roupas na _minha_ mala! Me devolva!

— HUM! Devolver?! — Sirius mostrou-se pensativo — Como se destrava essa porcaria, hein? — acrescentou, fingindo analisar o fecho — Eu não vou devolver antes de saber como são as suas calçinhas - -.

— O QUÊ?! — ela exclamou tomada de raiva.

— Você usa calçinhas, não usa, Lane?

— Abra essa porcaria e vai morrer, Black!

Perseguindo o rapaz pelos corredores, Lane parecia irada, porem, em meio a essa cena ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar por que para _ele_ era tão mais fácil carregar aquela mala _pesadíssima_ — Ok, Sirius tem o dobro do meu tamanho, o triplo em largura- - — Agora ela reparava no corpo dele. — - - Costas largas, braços fortes - - — E hesitou — Ah! Como eu o odeio!

- -

Às portas da torre sonserina, Marlene desgrudava seus lábios dos de Severus, por alguns instantes eles ficaram por ali conversando, mas quando deram por si já estavam colados um ao outro. A corvinal não sabia o porquê, mas, beijar Severus deveria ser considerada uma lei bruxa ou algo do tipo.

— Os _trouxas_ também deviam canonizar esses lábios e - - — Essa não era uma boa idéia, logo o rapaz teria uma legião de fiéis, e, pela primeira vez Marlene se importava com a idéia de que alguém viesse a tirar _alguém _de seus braços.

— Você vai pra casa? — ele perguntou a puxando pela cintura — Porque eu não volto pra a minha tão cedo.

— Nunca passei um Natal fora de casa, mas, meus pais nem vão estar lá mesmo.

— Bom para nós dois. — ele deixou-se dizer, sorridente. — Não é verdade?

Mas, Marlene não lhe respondeu.

— Estou com medo, Severus. — ela confessou há centímetros do rosto alheio.

— Medo de quê, Marlene? — o sonserino perguntou.

— Do dia 26. — ela disparou — Do que Penélope disse - -

— Já disse pra você não ligar pro que ela fala - -

Severus planejava continuar com o momento bom que se havia feito entre os dois, mas Marlene o rompeu com a verdade:

— Sejamos realistas. Na quarta feira vamos ser apenas Marlene McKinnon, a filha de aurores, e Severus Snape o aspirante à comensal.

— É assim que você me vê?! — ele inquiriu se afastando dela

— É assim que eu _nos_ vejo; somos opostos.

Severus ergueu o olhar, voltando a fitar Marlene do exato modo como fez há horas atrás quando ainda nem a _conhecia_.

— Nunca ouviu dizer que os _opostos se atraem_, McKinnon?

Os olhos da garota marearam, não acreditando no que estava prestes a dizer;

— Os opostos se atraem, mas não se entendem, _Snape_. — ela cuspiu — Sinto muito, mas se quiser ficar comigo vai ter que mudar.

— Se _você_ quiser ficar comigo — o rapaz repetia — _Você_ vai ter que mudar. Você vai? — a pergunta soava desleal sendo formulada até por um futuro comensal.

— Eu não vou mudar, Severus. — ela disse cabisbaixa.

A garota aproximou-se dele, fazendo menção em lhe acariciar a face, mas, ele se esquivou, a interrompendo num tom baixo e seco:

— Então, tome cuidado!

— Cuidado?! — ela repetiu, confusa.

_Como ele podia ir do doce ao azedo em uma fração de segundos?_

— Tome cuidado com quem vai bater de frente, McKinnon. — ele insistiu — Se eu encontrá-la no futuro não vou hesitar em fazê-la pagar por esse momento.

— Mas, Severus - - — ela tentou dizer, mas Snape já tinha lhe dado às costas rumo ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

Por um pequeno instante, Marlene desacreditou de tudo aqui que havia vivido nas ultimas horas, por um instante ela via os bons momentos que tinha vivido de esvaírem como faz a água límpida pelo ralo.

— Ele vai embora sem me dar um beijo, um _adeus_ ou um _Feliz Natal_? — Marlene se perguntou. — Sobre o que ele acabou de dizer, ele estava brincando? — e, ela mesma se respondeu: — Não! Severus Snape não é Sirius Black. Ele não brinca... — Mas só podia ser brincadeira. Tudo parecia tão _bem._ O que então tinha sido aquela atitude repentina dele? — Uma ameaça? — Ela não conseguia acreditar que Severus sabia ameaçar. — Aqueles lábios também ameaçam- - ?

— Fomos tão felizes hoje. — Marlene lamentou em voz alta, não agüentando vê-lo ir embora — Fomos os mais felizes! — ela repetiu — Seremos os mais felizes, com o fim mais triste?

— Não lamente. — ele disse atravessando a porta — Não lamente porque eu não vou lamentar.

— Você tem duas caras, é isso?! — ela retrucou invadindo àqueles aposentos verde e prata — O que você não vai lamentar?

— Não vou lamentar o fato de termos desperdiçado esse momento tão bom. — Severus respondeu ainda de costas. — E, não vou lamentar se vier a encontrá-la num duelo, sua auror!

— Está dizendo que vai me matar se, no futuro, nos esbarrarmos por ai?

— Eu disse isso? — ele perguntou, como se tivesse sido ofendido. — DISSE?

— Não.

— O que eu quero dizer é que - - — ele hesitou

— O quê? — Marlene insistiu. — O que você quis dizer sobre nos encontrarmos?

— Deixe pra lá... — ele falou — Já tenho problemas demais. Vá embora, por favor!

— De modo algum! — a corvinal bradou, e, sentando-se no sofá próximo à porta, continuou como se não falasse de si mesma — Me diga por que não vai lamentar o que acontecer num encontro com a auror Marlene McKinnon!

— Bem - - Ele começou repousando ao seu lado. — Não vou lamentar se eu acabar devorando os lábios _dela_ em meio ao maldito duelo que estaremos travando.

Ditas essas palavras, Snape virou o seu corpo em direção à garota, a forçando a recuar até o braço daquele assento. Marlene estava _encurralada._

— Severus - - — ela disse, antes de fraquejar — Como de costume, fale sério!

— Estou falando sério. — o rapaz respondeu sinceramente — Marlene McKinnon é a auror mais linda que eu já vi... Todas são tão desgraçadas, mas, ela é especial!

— Oh, Severus! — ela exclamou — Pare com isso!

— Marlene — ele agora falava a _ela_, e não, _dela_ — E daí que você é um deles? — emendou — E daí que eu sou um comensal? Não podemos esquecer isso por um momento?

— Não é algo que se pode esquecer, Severus!

— Então omitimos. — ele disparou. — Literalmente não sou um comensal, e você ainda não é uma auror. Vamos guardar esses _títulos_ para nós mesmos!

— Omitir? — Marlene repetiu antes do rapaz avançar sobre si. — Só por hoje?

— Não só por hoje... — o sonserino lhe disse aos lábios — Pelo menos por amanhã também e... Até o dia vinte seis, quem sabe.

— Tudo vai ser diferente na quarta? — Marlene tornou a questioná-lo, mas Severus mostrou-se firme àquele rumo que ela pretendia dar à conversa:

— Eu vou esquecer que voltou a me perguntar isso, Marlene.

Por um momento, a corvinal também estava decidida a esquecer. Esquecer por dois dias quem _ela_ era, e quem _ele_ era. Esquecer que talvez não fosse mais conseguir viver sem aqueles beijos, ou sem aquela voz grave ao pé do ouvido sempre lhe questionando.

— Esqueçamos então. — ela confirmou, já inebriada pelo cheiro sonserino há poucos milímetros de si.

— Tem certeza? — ele inquiriu propositalmente.

O sonserino sabia do apreço que Marlene tinha por ser questionada. Para outra garota poderia parecer algo simples, mas para McKinnon, através daquelas simples perguntas ela se sentia importante, e, não apenas um acessório.

— Posso beijá-la, srta. McKinnon? — Severus perguntou, como se pedisse permissão.

E, mesmo sabendo que se perderia novamente ao sentir àqueles lábios acalentadores acariciando os seus, Marlene não hesitou em responder positivamente:

— Claro — ela disse, antes de ser tomada por aquele que mais queria.

Ao sofá, com aquele imenso brasão de Slytherin os observando, em meio a beijos, carícias e nenhum pudor, eles se _omitiam_ juntos. Só assim, ela ficou sabendo que os comensais também tinham sentimentos e que as vontades deles eram tão humanas quanto às dela. Já Snape, acabou descobrindo os quão doces e frágeis eram os tais aurores — São os meus inimigos _mortais_. — ele pensou, antes de acrescentar — _Morrerei_ nesses lábios, então.

- -

Madame Norris entrou sorrateiramente na biblioteca e, logo depois, Filch apareceu seguindo os seus passos. O animal pulou numa das mesas e, como se chamasse a atenção do homem; emitiu um sonoro miado.

— Veja o que temos aqui — o zelador exclamou tomando o pergaminho mencionado em mãos. — Então esses delinqüentes pensam que podem me enganar, Norris? Veja só — ele disse mostrando, inutilmente, o papel ao bichano. — Um textinho desgraçado.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, o homem correu os olhos pelo papel. Se o texto parecia insignificante e _desgraçado_, aquela letra era bem pior. Se Filch soubesse a quem aqueles "hieróglifos" pertenciam, certamente, mandaria seu autor pra uma aula de caligrafia.

Mas, tentando esquecer desse _pequeno_ detalhe, o zelador seguiu lendo e se surpreendendo com o que estava escrito. Por fim, com um sorriso nos lábios, ele estava sinceramente admirado com o _resultado_ daquela detenção.

— Vamos, Norris — ele voltou-se à gata, pousando o papel sobre a mesa — Ainda temos muito a fazer.

- -

24 de Dezembro de 1976, Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, em algum lugar da Escócia.

Caro Sr. Filch,

Não achamos justo sacrificarmos o nosso feriado, por seja lá o que tenhamos feito. Nem todos nós gostamos do Natal, isso é verdade, mas mil anos se farão e as detenções jamais serão consideradas algo justo. O que fizemos foi errado, mas, o senhor está louco por nos forçar a escrever uma redação sobre quem achamos ser.

Qual o propósito disso? O senhor nos ver como quer! Do jeito mais injusto, simples e convincente, o senhor nos vê como um doente, um sortudo, uma grosseira, uma heroína e um atrevido. Não é verdade?

Sim, pois, até nós nos víamos assim, e, ainda pensávamos que seríamos _isso_ pelo resto das nossas vidas. Porem, talvez para sua tristeza, acabamos descobrindo que: Todos nós somos um pouco _doentes_ por não termos aproveitado esse momento como deveríamos, somos também um tanto _sortudos_ por estarmos, merecedoramente, aqui, mas, também muito _grosseiros_ e metidos a _heróis_ só pelo fato de não assumirmos a nós mesmos que acabamos gostando dessa nova experiência, e, por fim nos descobrimos _atrevidos_ demais, por estarmos lhe entregando essa única e _minúscula_ redação.

Tudo que queremos dizer é que não importa quem somos, ou quem viremos a nos tornar. Não importa se não teremos tempo pra viver, ou se vamos enlouquecer nos transformando em um bando de mal-amados, sozinhos e sem nenhuma perspectiva de vida. Por enquanto, nós só queremos ser nós mesmos.

"_Deixem as crianças se perderem. Deixem as crianças aproveitarem. Deixem as crianças embalarem a si mesmas"_  
(Um trouxa chamado David Bowie)

Atenciosamente; aqueles que só se reuniram uma única vez, mas, que mudaram suas vidas para sempre;

O Clube de Natal.

*********

FIM

* * *

**N/A**

**Estou feliz, muito feliz por ter conseguido terminar a minha fic do exato modo como a imaginei no começo.**

**Peço desculpas se decepcionei alguma de vocês, minhas queridas leitoras, pois assim como no filme (o Clube dos Cinco) o futuro dos "casais' fica incerto e eu imagino o quanto que vocês queriam ver a Penny ser feliz **_**para sempre**_**. Acreditem eu tambem queria, mas a fic se passa num só dia de detenção, e isso fica meio difícil. **

Muitissímo obrigada pelas **reviews** e (na verdade) pelo apoio que vocês me transmitiram durante esse, pouco mais de, um mês de fic

Essa foi a minha primeira Lene/Sev. E volto a dizer que, qualquer inspiração para esse casal, tiro das queridas fics das (queridas) **Tati C. Hopkins **e** Nina Rickman.**

Tambem queria dizer que: estou mais feliz ainda pelos ETs terem devolvido minhas** leitoras abdusidas:** (ok, piadinha alá Padfoot)

**Kitty Pride Malfoy** ( a primeira shipper Sev/Lene do ff em português) e **Gutti!** (dona das reviews mais fofas que recebo)

Sem falar na nossa luso-leitora, **Coraline D. Snape **que está **SEMPRE** marcando presença nas fics (o ff precisa de mais readers como você, moça)

**Não em canso de agradecer: vocês sempre me fazem feliz! Espero, sinceramente, que eu tambem as tenha feito um pouquinho rs**

_À John Hughes, os filmes dele inspiram (e inspirarão) muitos jovens, pois não é apenas a geração 80's que tenta viver a vida adoidado! A prova? Eis aqui uma súdita._

**!BOAS REVIEWS SEMPRE AJUDAM!**


End file.
